Solitary Bliss
by Sasukec
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto meet at school! Sasuke's a sophmore and Naruto's a freshman lol. Did I mention the sasunaru yaoiness? I didn't? yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi.....More than one one-shot! Slight ItaNaru! Slight OroNaru! NaruKari! Please review! Final finished!
1. First Day Of Highschool

Alrighty

Alrighty! So far this fanfic has been on paper and I'm finally posting it on Well, I hope you guys like this new Sasunaru fanfic!

A blonde teen walked through the crowded hallways of his new school, looking at a complete map of the school.

_It's so huge! How the hell am I supposed to go through this school and be expected to make it on time to all my classes?!_

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned around at the mention of his name to see a brown spikey-haired teen. He was wearing a navy blue Hollister T-shirt with faded brown Hollister shorts. He wore black worn out converse and a chained necklace with the symbol of their town clearly shown. His face held what someone would easily mistake for a cocky grin.

"Kiba! I thought you got held back?"

Kiba walked closer to Naruto and put an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Almost… I took summer school and made up for all the classes I failed. You should have been there… Shikamaru Nara? He got to be the supervisor... That tells it all right there!"

Kiba chuckled in something that mocked a dog's bark. Naruto chuckled along with him until he glanced up at the clock. 7:56.

"We've got to get to class Kiba. We've got four minutes. By the way… What do you have first hour?"

Kiba thought for a minute as he removed his arm from Naruto's shoulder.

"I think it's Mr. Hatake for Land of Fire Government."

Naruto's face brightened as he replied, "Awesome! Me too! Come on, let's get to class."

Naruto and Kiba walked to their first hour chatting about how much fun they'd have in class.

**This is a very short chappy but it's the very first one sooo yeah…. Anyways! The land of fire government is kinda a referal to what I have as my first hour in real life lol….U.S. Government…..UGH! So I wanted to make Naruto suffer through it also XD Well….check out the rest of the story too! **


	2. Brawling Boys

Welcome to the madness of chapter two Welcome to the madness of chapter two!! Please enjoy!

"Okay class, I have a few things to do before we can start. So you may visit with each other until I'm done."

Before Naruto could blink, a said Kiba was right in front of him.

"So…" The dog like boy began, "Got any ideas for annoying Mr. Hatake?"

Kiba snickered a bit as the blonde replied,

"Possibly…"

Naruto looked around the room for possibilities when his eye stopped on a pale raven-haired Sophmore. His face was flawlessly perfect and in a sense he looked somewhat feminine. Although, his slight build made up for his female curved face. He wore black clothes, one in all, his clothes looked all the same as any other emo. He wore the usual converse with a sour "I hate my life" face.

The blonde couldn't take his eyes off of him for one of the most odd reasons. The brunette stared straight ahead at the whiteboard for a moment, until he noticed he was being stared at.

He looked over at Naruto without his expression changing and said in a deep somewhat monotone voice, "What do you want, stupid freshman?"

After Naruto heard those two words, "stupid freshman", anger seared through him. Now, he didn't care about the teacher, pranking him, or even Kiba who tried to no avail to return the blonde's attention to him. With practically no mind at all and every intention to kill the said brunette, Naruto lunged over an empty desk, landing a punch on the pale boy's face.

The said pale boy flew out of his seat, but caught himself from falling on the floor or hitting the wall.

The brunette's instincts came in front of common sense and he did what every other guy having a shitty day and they got hit in the face by a freshman would so. Fight back. Everyone had formed somewhat a circle around the two now fighting teens.

Naruto could hear shouts of each of their names being called. One high pitched voice came out from the rest.

"Naruto! Stop fighting Sasuke! You're going to lose you know!"

_Sakura?! _Naruto thought to himself as he dodged a kick to the guy and swung another punch slightly landing it on Sasuke's chest.

_She knows this bastard?!_

Before the two boys could truly kill each other (Not that all their classmates would care, first day of school and a fight? Hell yeah!), Mr. Hatake had shoved his way through the crowd of cheering students and managed to grab Naruto and Sasuke by the arms and pushed them against the wall.

"Enough you two! Fighting on the first day?!"

Naruto couldn't care less about what his teacher had to say. The fire that had fueled him to fight a guy he didn't know was still strong inside him. He and his teacher knew that if let go he would really go for the kill on the brunette/ Sasuke looked as if nothing had happened and just huffed a grunt.

Mr. Hatake continued. "I'e got to send you two down to se Ms. Tsunade. Everyone else!" He looked at the crowd as they all flinched a bit.

"All of you go back to your seats. Nothing's here to see."

**Dun, dun, DUN!!** **HA! Well I feel Naruto's pain as a freshman cause this year I sadly am lol. I wouldn't have slugged sasuke like that though I would have just called him a stupid softy lol. Get it SOPHmore….SOFty…..okay well anyways, see the next chap. please! **


	3. Roommates

This is chapter 3 I believe and my friend said this was a boring unnecessary chapter buuuut, I wrote it so I guess it's got a little info in it…

This is chapter 3 I believe and my friend said this was a boring unnecessary chapter buuuut, I wrote it so I guess it's got a little info in it….well, try to stick with me lol. The oneshot sasunaruness relief is coming soon enough . Please enjoy D

"WHAT?!" Kiba barked. "Two WHOLE weeks of suspension WITH that bustard?!"

The school day had already come and gone, yet the whole school already knew about Naruto and Sasuke's little brawl.

The blonde sighed frustrated and replied, "Yeah… We're going to be stuck staying at Ms. Shizune's other apartment. And this, apparently, won't work!"

The frustrated blonde leaned against the wall in the cafeteria, dreading going to his "temporary" home.

Before the two friends could continue their conversation, Ms. Tsunade's voice came on the intercom and said, "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha report to the main office. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, please."

Naruto frowned as he heard him and his, dare he say it, temporary "roommate" called on the intercom. Kiba looked at his blonde friend and said, "Did you guys get in MORE trouble today?"

Naruto shook his head, expression unchanging. He began walking toward the office as he explained, "They're either going to knock us both on the head or give us more punishment."

Kiba chuckled and said with uplift in his voice, "Well, I'll see you later Naruto. Call me and let me know what's going on. Good luck fox."

"See ya dog."

**Wellllllll yeah it was short and I guess you could say it had some information in it. So, now I hope you know where the sasunaruness is going to play into this Next chappy has Sasunaru kissy in it! **


	4. Accidents Happen

Yay for chapter 4

**I kinda noticed that fanfiction wasn't showing distinction between my notes and the story!! So I am terribly sorry for that! . I will try to put marks now! Please enjoy the Sasunaru goodness of an innocent kiss!**

A pissed blonde and an arrogant brunette are never meant to be in the same room with each other. Let alone ten miles in distance from each other.

Aimlessly, Naruto jabbed a key into the door of Ms. Shizune's other apartment. He now regrets ever starting the fight. But then again the only downside to this suspension was he had to stay with Sasuke. He would just try to focus on the idea of him not going to school for a couple weeks.

Naruto turned the doorknob to enter the apartment that would be referred to as "Hell" for the next couple of weeks.

Sasuke apparently had not come through here yet. Naruto was the first one to arrive. As the blonde looked around, he could see the apartment was clearly not lived in. Although there was a love-seat and a three-seat couch in the living room with a coffee table in front of the three-seat. On the opposite wall was a giant plasma screen TV.

"Woah!"

The excited blonde threw his backpack onto the love-seat and quickly searched for the remote. The remote seemed to be no where to be found but before he could search anymore, a deep voice called from behind him.

"You haven't been here for even one minute and yet you go straight for the TV. You really are a stupid freshman…"

Naruto turned around and almost continued where the fight had gotten left off at, but the Uchiha decided to continue.

"I'd love to kick your ass but, don't you think Ms. Shizune would find it a little strange to find a dead Naruto Uzumaki in her old apartment?"

Sasuke smirked confidently at the blonde. A small growl broke out from Naruto's mouth. Sasuke'd done it. He'd gone over the edge of Mt. Pissed Uzumaki and he was going to get the sharp rocks at the bottom.

Naruto began towards the brunette, rage filling all his sense. But, instead of charging, the blonde was falling. He tripped on an unknown thing, falling straight towards the brunette's face. Before both the boys knew it, Naruto was on top of the Uchiha, their lips locked.

A moment or two later, they both took in the randomly awkward moment that had happened in a split second. Both teens lost for words, Naruto gently pushed himself up, looking at the pale boy still somewhat below him.

He couldn't tell if Sasuke's face was red because he was REALLY pissed at Naruto and he was going to truly kill or…

Before the blonde could assume anything, Sasuke was gone.

Woah…That…Was weird…I hope Sasuke didn't notice that I…

Naruto blushed as he realized what the kiss had caused him to do.

_Why the hell am I feeling this way?! I'm totally straight! At least… I think I am_

The blonde had thought that Sasuke had run straight to the bathroom and was currently puking his guts out. He sighed lightly then stood completely straight up. He decided he'd act like nothing had ever happened, and went to see if Ms. Shizune had any kind of food-he was hoping for ramen-stored in her apartment.

A trip to the grocery store, ramen with a giant television, and a few more cups of ramen had made Naruto's day fly by quickly. The blonde hadn't seen Sasuke ever since the "incident" earlier. But, Naruto couldn't care less if Sasuke had decided to ditch this stupid suspension. He'd be the one who would get in more trouble. But, he still wondered where he had gone to.

Naruto's unspoken question had been answered. A said brunette came through the front door looking as if he'd ran for days straight without a break. Now, Naruto truly wondered what happened to him.

Sasuke may have been through hell and back but Naruto's been to heaven and heaven just returned. Though, the blonde would never say it out loud, he just really wanted to jump the brunette at much as he wanted to kill him.

Naruto turned his attention from the television to the exhausted looking Uchiha.

"Where've you been?"

Sasuke didn't reply but only looked at him with an expression no one could describe. Naruto stared back with a confused and wondering expression, neither boy looked away from each other. Naruto knew why he couldn't take his eyes off of him, but Sasuke showed no indication of why he wouldn't look away. Whether he was really pissed now and was trying to imagine ripping the blonde's head off, or he felt the same.

Naruto tried to imagine him feeling that was also, but he just couldn't see it…Yet.

"Nothing happened earlier… Got it?"

Sasuke's deep cold voice shook the blonde from his thoughts.

_So…_ Naruto thought. _Sasuke's going to try and ignore it too? I still wonder if he was blushing earlier or just really pissed…_

Naruto nodded and replied, "Right…Nothing at all…"

The brunette looked as though a load had come off of his back and stayed off.

"By the way Uzumaki…"

Naruto tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement, now paying equal attention to the tv and Sasuke.

"Tell Mr. Happy down there if it happens again, he'll be broken in two…"

The blonde blushed hard, thinking that Sasuke hadn't caught his arousal. The pale boy acted like he hadn't promised to break Naruto's dick off the next time it decided to come up, and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

_How the hell did he know… I thought I covered better than that… Am I really THAT idiotic and oblivious?_

**Yay for another chapter down! This is actually a combination of two chapters together… A reviewer wanted me to make them longer and wellll here is the chapters combined! Please review! .**


	5. A Blonde's Wet Dream

Yay

**Yay! Oneshot in this chappy! I know you've waited for it…. And it's finally here!! But, you'll be happy to hear this….This won't be the ONLY oneshot XD Without further ado I give you the 5****th**** chapter of the Sasunaru goodness!**

Later on, both of the boys had found out there was only one queen sized bed in the bedroom. Sasuke and Naruto were extremely close to a real fight with bloodshed, but they remembered what happened last time. For one, the blonde wouldn't mind it happening again, except he wanted his dick to live to see brighter days, and the Uchiha did obviously not want it to happen again. And so, after a long debate then decided that poor Naruto sleep on the worn-out-and-too-short-for-him-to-lay-down-on three-seat couch.

Blankets and pillows were scarce, so the poor Uzumaki ended up with a single sheet blanket and the couch's small pillows. He legs hung off the other end of the couch, but he wouldn't care less. He was dead tired from today's events and he'd sleep on the floor if he had to. He just wanted to sleep.

Naruto watched music videos of various kinds on the giant tv, till he couldn't stop sleep from engulfing him. With his last ounce of energy for the day, he grabbed the remote, and turned the tv off. Sleep caught him in an instant, pulling him down into ramen land.

The sound of the bedroom door had awoken Naruto from his sweet ramen slumber. His "roommate" Sasuke opened the door. He was standing in the doorway with only his black boxers on and the sexiest face a Sophmore could produce.

"What do you want sasuke?"

The brunette didn't say anything, just walked toward the blonde with a smirk. Finally, reaching Naruto, he grabbed the covers on Naruto, and quickly pulling them off, to reveal the blonde in his dark green boxers. Sasuke jumped onto Naruto, keeping his weight off the blonde as best he could, and began kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

The brunette's tongue moved into Naruto's mouth and began exploring every inch of his mouth. Naruto pushed the brunette up, but sasuke was fighting him a bit so he was only able to push him about an inch away from his face.

"What the FUCK do you think you're DOING Sasuke?!"

Naruto yelled at the Uchiha blushing more and more by the second. The pale boy just gave him an even more sexy stare and replied, "Oh, shut up Uzumaki… You know you love it…"

With nothing left to say, Sasuke began kissing him once again. Naruto decided he wouldn't complain.

_Besides _The blonde thought, _He started it…_

The two boys' tongues now fought for control of the situation, neither letting up even the slightest. As they fought for control, Sasuke decided to let his hand wonder down the blonde's tan chest, feeling every part of his sun-kissed skin. As Sasuke wondered his hand closer to Naruto's erection, the more trouble the blonde was having with keeping a moan down.

The blonde moaned as Sasuke reached his hand into his dark green boxers and lightly moved his fingers up and down his member. Sasuke took complete advantage of this moment to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth, also grabbing hold of the blonde's throbbing erection. While beginning to pump Naruto's member, Sasuke moved the blonde's boxers down as he did so. Naruto couldn't help but moan louder.

"Sasukeee…."

The pale boy moved from the blonde's mouth, to his earlobe. He nibbled playfully as he continued to speed up on Naruto's erection. Naruto was getting closer to his climax, and Sasuke could hear his orgasm coming up. Before the blonde's orgasm came to life, Sasuke pulled the shorter boy's boxers off completely and took him in his mouth fully.

The pale boy deepthroat him and hummed, giving Naruto pleasure like he's never felt before. The blonde threw his head back, and moaned loudly as he cummed right into the brunette's mouth. The Uchiha swallowed most of the cum, then wiped the side of his mouth clear of cum that had not gone into his mouth.

Without anymore words being said, Sasuke quickly removed his own black boxers, and teased the blonde by putting his own member by Naruto's entrance. Naruto was still trying to recover from the ecstasy the brunette had put him in. The blonde couldn't form words at the moment, so he settled for a small growl at the Uchiha. Sasuke considered this meant, "Go or I will fucking kill you later." So, the brunette pushed himself in the shorter boy, which produced a long moan from the blonde. Sasuke only had a small grunt escape his mouth as he began to move at a steady pace.

With every thrust, the moans got louder from each boy. As each boy got closer to his climax, Sasuke began to kiss Naruto again. Both of their tongues fought poorly for control again, seeing as they could both taste their orgasms coming to be and the blonde's cum from Sasuke's deepthroat.

Faster and faster, harder and harder, it was getting tough for the brunette to keep his pace. Finally, giving in to his orgasm, Naruto came with a long, hard moan. The brunette was too far behind.

Exhausted and satisfied, the Uchiha got off of the confused blonde, brushed himself off from the cum and sweat, then walked back to the bedroom. Confused and panting hard, the blonde pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at the now closed bedroom door. Out of nowhere, a sharp pain had occurred on Naruto's forehead. He quickly put his hand to the area where the pain still lingered and looked around. There was nothing to be found nor was there anyone around. A deep vexed voice came out from nowhere and said, "You dobe! Wake up!"

**omg!! I would tell you what really happened buuuut I'm hoping you can figure it out by yourself! The next chappy will explain all! Please review and I hope you liked the oneshot!**


	6. A Visitor!

Okies

Okies! I know that you've been waiting for it and here it is… Finally a heh heh sweatdrop

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chap of randomness and insane…ness xD Oh! And Itachi's in this chappy by request xD!**

****

Naruto truly opened his eyes to see a Sasuke with a hint of "Hi, I just rolled out of bed. Aren't I cute?" all over him. His hair looked like Naruto's dream wasn't all wrong. He looked like he had "sex hair" and he was wearing a black band t-shirt with Tony Hawk pants.

"Hey! Dumbass, wake up! You were moaning my name and I could NOT sleep much at ALL!"

The blonde realized that it was early morning, and the pleasure he'd received was nothing more than a wet dream. Naruto decided he'd think about the dream later, and question the brunette's statement.

"Moaning? What're you talking about?"

Sasuke sighed loudly and fell backwards onto the couch. "Forget it… Listen Uzumaki. I don't know what your problem is but, it's got to stop. You're freaking me out…"

As the brunette trailed off, a car door could be heard being closed. Both boys usually heard car doors being opened and closed, but this one was oddly different. Both of them sensed it was different.

There was only dead silence as both Naruto and Sasuke stared at the door. They stared at it as if it were jumping off it hinges and doing flips. About 30 seconds after the car door shut, a few light knocks were heard on the door. No one moved to get the door because they weren't expecting anyone. They didn't know who was visiting them on their suspension.

Naruto thought it was maybe Ms. Shizune or Ms. Tsunade to check up on them to see whether this suspension was turning out good or turning into a deathmatch. The person who was at the door knocked again, this time a little harder.

Apparently Sasuke had decided it might be important as to who was on the other side of the door, so he for up and walked towards the door. The blonde watched his "roommate" open the door inward to reveal a boy that looked to be liked an older Sasuke.

His facial features looked the same as Sasuke's except for two noticeable lines that traced outward from each other diagonally. His hair was slightly lighter than Sasuke's and definitely had longer hair than him. His hair extended almost halfway down his back and was tied into a low ponytail; yet it was hard for the blonde to notice. He wore dark clothes like Sasuke, except it somehow seemed lighter than the ones sasuke wore.

He spoke in a deep but lighter tone than Sasuke's. "Hey Bro… Ms. Tsunade sent me here to check on you guys."

_I was close… _Naruto thought. The blonde was now sitting up, listening to the other boy's sentence again in his head.

_Bro? That explains why they look so alike._

As Naruto thought, Sasuke's brother continued.

"Looks like you two are still alive thankfully…"

Sasuke's brother looked over at naruto with a hint of "Who's that?" gleaming in his coal black eyes.

_Why's he looking at me like that? _The blonde thought as he swallowed hard.

"Who's this you're with Sasuke?" his tone now held something of a fangirl seeing Sasuke for the first time. Sasuke obviously knew why the sudden change in tone and personality.

"That's um… Naruto Uzumaki… naruto this is my brother, Itachi."

"Um… Hello Itachi…"

The fangirl stare and tone still lingered.

"Hello naruto-kun…"

Sasuke's eyes looked from Naruto to his brother as he smiled evilly. The blonde had found that Uchihas had some of the biggest problems. It's a little scary when there's an evilly smiling Uchiha and another fangirl looking Uchiha staring right at you. Itachi's brother began.

"Hey Itachi why don't you get to know my "roommate" better while I go to the store real quick."

He put a little _too _much emphasis on roommate for Naruto's taste.

Hello no… Now I can see why… Sasuke…

The blonde mentally threw daggers and buckets of burning acid onto the younger Uchiha as he walked out waving.

"I'll be back in about ten!"

Just as the door closed, Naruto could've sworn he heard sasuke say, "Payback Uzumaki…"

When the door sealed shut the rest of the world from the slightly run down apartment, Itachi walked over and calmly sat down on the loveseat, his fangirl stare not letting up at the least. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, each boy making snap judgements about each other. Naruto could swear that every time he took his eyes off the brunette, he inconspicuously moved, inch by inch, closer to him. Itachi cleared his throat, and spoke with now a hint of- at least Naruto thought, more like hoped so- composure, "So… You're a freshman?"

Oh God help me… Small talk…

"Yeah…"

Itachi nodded, "Cool… I'm a senior."

"Cool…"

The blonde's eyes wondered about the room, trying to ignore Sasuke's brother getting closer even though he was already at the edge of the loveseat. His eyes finally landed on himself.

Oh no… Please… No…

Naruto puts himself into habits that, no matter how hard he tried, he could never break them. His mind had not gotten the message that he wasn't at his own apartment and he wasn't living alone. He cursed himself for deciding, that one time, long ago, to start sleeping in his boxers. So here the blonde was, talking to Sasuke's older attracted brother, in only his boxers.

For once in the blonde's life he felt his dignity drained of him. He flushed deep red as he pulled the thin covers over him. Yet, that didn't matter to Itachi now. The brunette pulled the covers off and put himself on top of poor mistaken naruto. Itachi had gotten the wrong message somehow with the deep red blush, which got worse by the second.

The blonde struggled, cursed, and whined to get out from under the senior.

Naruto wanted something, anything to save him. The brunette had much more of a build than Naruto could even hope to budge. Naruto pushed with all his might but to no avail.

Without a thing said, Itachi began to fiercely kiss Naruto. The brunette's tongue demanded entrance into Naruto's mouth, but the blonde's lips were one heck of a bulwark wall.

The blonde continued to struggled as Itachi let his hand wonder along the blonde's chest. He resisted moaning with all his might, knowing it would only provoke the hungry Uchiha.

Caught up in the moment, the blonde hadn't noticed that the senior had stopped and was looking at the only other Uchiha in the world. Sasuke had returned from his quick trip to the store and had a face of distortion and anger. From what naruto could see, there was anger in his face like he'd never seen. The blonde got chills and fear just looking at Sasuke. For some reason, Sasuke was pissed.

DUN, DUN. DUNNNNN!! XD Itachi's gay just to let you know… if you didn't kinda figure that out lol. Anyways, working on the next chappy and will have it up ASAP! Review! Please! gives everyone who reviews a cookie


	7. Sibling Rivalry

Okies

Okies! The next awaited chapter of the sasunaru goodness has arrived! Please enjoy! D

--

It seemed in a flash a said Sasuke had knocked his brother off of Naruto, and was currently beating the shit out of him. It took a few seconds for the blonde to realize what had happened. He reviewed. First, he figured out that he absentmindedly wore his boxers to bed. Second, Itachi jumped him. Third, Sasuke came in looking like a vengeful murderer.

Catching up with fast events, the blonde jumped up quickly- he was moving merely by instinct- and tried to pry Sasuke off of Itachi before he began to fight back. Naruto could sense the anger, possibly jealousy, radiating off the Sophmore. Rage filled Sasuke's body so he didn't know anything beyond fight and kill. So the murderous Uchiha wound up throwing a fist toward the blonde. Luckily, Naruto had some adrenaline pumped into his system so he easily grabbed his fist. Sasuke's blow being blocked brought him back to reality.

Sasuke didn't move only stared at Naruto, acting as though he had no self-control until now. The blonde got a look at Sasuke's brother who got attacked. His face was practically completely covered in blood. He had a broken nose.

Itachi's pain finally caught him as he screamed and cursed holding his nose; looking close to bawling. Sasuke's brother stumbled to the front door, opened it, and without a word being said, rushed out the door. Silence greeted the two boys once again as Sasuke tried to figure out what he'd done. Naruto spoke in a horrified tone, "God…My God Sasuke… What's wrong with you?!" The blonde couldn't get through to the stunned Uchiha. He shook him slightly.

"Sasuke! Snap out of it!"

The brunette only stood, then walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Dragging his feet as he walked, Sasuke collapsed onto the queen sized bed, blood still on his knuckles.

_Why… _Sasuke thought, _Why did I react like that… Somewhere in my mind, I knew that would happen to naruto. It wasn't until I saw it that… I felt…_

The door opening shook Sasuke from his thoughts as a yellow-haired Naruto- now fully dressed in faded blue jeans and a plain black shirt- came in. Naruto didn't bother to close the door as he sat on the bed near the brunette. Uzumaki spoke softly, "Sasuke… I know that you couldn't control what you were doing. I could tell by the look in your eyes…"

The Uchiha sat up and looked at the blonde.

"I…" Sasuke began, "I think I was… Jealous…"

He swallowed hard. Unconsciously, both boys were leaning closer to each other.

"You…Jealous? That's a first…" Both boys were now inches away from kissing when a ringtone of "Lolli Lolli" went off. Sasuke and Naruto froze, the song continuing through the main chorus. Finally, coming back to reality, the blonde realized that was his phone going off. He quickly reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, then flipped it open. He put it to his ear with a grin.

"Hey man! …Yeah… Well I kinda… All right…All right, all right! I will… See ya."

The blonde stood up, closing then putting his phone up, and walked out of the bedroom.

"I'll be back later Sasuke…" With that, he went through the front door closing it lightly as he walked out, leaving the brunette with a deep red face. Sasuke could now admit to himself that he liked the idiotic blonde more than he should.

--

Alright, alright I know that was short but the next chappys are waiting for you to read…suspense included! :D

Please review! :O


	8. Don't Remind Me

Omg

Omg! It's the next suspenseful chappy of…Sasunaru goodness! XD Yummyness…. :D Please enjoy to your heart's content D

**--**

"ARE YOU _KIDDING _ME?!"

"Nope… Ya know…" Kiba pondered. "You two could be in a bad situation…"

Naruto gave him a sarcastic look. "No way Kiba! I just thought Ms. Tsunade would call us down to have a nice little tea party. Maybe we'll play a little game of hide and seek so I can HIDE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!"

"Calm down man! Sasuke was the one who broke his nose, not you."

The blonde sighed heavily. "He probably told her that _I _was part of it too…"

Kiba thought for a minute. "Ya know Naruto… You need to loosen up… You're too tense."

Absentmindedly the blonde began to feel his shoulders and nodded a bit. "Yeah… You're right… Where're you going with this?"

Kiba grinned widely and brightly at him.

"A party! Come on! It'll be Friday soon and it would be awesome if we were hosting!"

Naruto pondered on the idea as Kiba continued, "We could have it at my grandparent's old house. They don't live there anymore and I've got keys to get inside!"  
_After what happened today, _Naruto thought, _I'll use _anything _as an excuse not to be alone with Sasuke…_

"Maybe we could… How many people would you invite?" The blonde asked wondering whether this was going to include Sophomores as well.

"Let's go for… The whole school! Everyone will be talking about it and we'll get our first reps in this school."

Naruto started to get a bad feeling about this party, but quickly ignored it. He was willing and ready for a good party.

"Alright! This'll be awesome! Make sure you invite everyone you see… And all the hot girls!"

"Should we invite Sasuke?"  
The blonde had almost totally forgotten the Uchiha until Kiba mentioned him. Naruto took a deep breath and said, "I dunno… He's been… A little off lately."

Naruto's mind flashed back to all the recent events. The blonde had to remember that Kiba knew nothing as to why Sasuke had attacked his Senior brother. Well, not the real reason. Before the brunette could question exactly how off he was being, Naruto continued.

"Anyways, today Wednesday… Right?" Kiba nodded.

"Okay then! You invite everyone you see when you go to school tomorrow. I've got to go. Hinata wanted to see me today."

Naruto began for the front door as Kiba replied, "Alright. Make sure you go ahead and tell Hinata about it!"

Just as Naruto stepped foot out of Kiba's door, the brunette yelled the very thing Naruto was trying to escape.

"Don't forget to tell Sasuke too!"

Without replying back, the blonde gritted his teeth and almost slammed the door shut.

_Sasuke… Why did you call me a stupid freshman in the first place? I just need to clear my mind… I've gotta see what Hinata needed…_

As he thought, he was already more than halfway to her house when a familiar high-pitched voice yelled,

"Naruto! I heard about you and Sasuke beating up a senior!"

The blonde shuddered and turned around to see the only other blonde in his grade. Ino Yamanaka.

_Why must I be tortured…Does _everyone _know?_

Naruto sighed heavily and replied, "Okay… Story was that me, Sasuke and his senior brother, Itachi, were hanging out. Sasuke and Itachi got into a disagreement about something – I was in the bathroom at the time – then when I came back, Sasuke was punching the shit out of his brother. I stopped Sasuke and Itachi ran off. END of story."

The blonde hoped this lie wouldn't become part of his permanent vocabulary. Naruto's small hopes had been dampened when another high pitched voice yelled, "Naruto how could you and Sasuke gang up on someone?"

_Sakura knows too? Now I'm rethinking going to Hinata's and instead shooting myself in the head…_

"Hello to you too Sakura… Sasuke bat up Itachi, he ran off, that's it!"

Ino nodded slightly and said, "Yeah I never really believed you could beat up a senior."

Naruto groaned, his mind flashing back to the unwanted moment.

"Now…" The blonde began frustrated, "If you don't mind, I have somewhere to be and I'd like to have whatever time I have left _not _talking about what's going to get me expelled. Deal?"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other then back at Naruto. Sakura nodded and replied, "Good luck Naruto!"  
Bother girls walked off in a hurry, leaving the blonde to his ill-told fate.

_Can't I just crawl under a rock and die?_

Naruto, having empty hopes, continued on to Hinata's house. Along the way he didn't have anyone stop him and remind him – he was going to shout for joy – about the "beating up a senior" thing. Before he knew it, he was at Hinata's door. He cooly and calmly rang the doorbell and patiently waited for someone to answer. He waited… And waited… And waited… Then waited some more. He impatiently rang the doorbell again only to hear a muffled cry for help. He could easily tell it was Hinata. She and her family were obviously in trouble.

--

**O.O major suspense!! XD Well please continue to enjoy the fanfic in all its suspenseful glory! XD**

**I thank all of you who have been very supportive and awesome to keep me going on this Sasunaru fanfic! D I love you all!**

**-Spreads the love with many Sasunaru cookies- xD **


	9. A Killer, A Blonde, And A Quarter

More yummyness…

I know that this story is getting a little off the topic of a Sasunaru story buuut….Don't worry! The sasunaru moments shall return soon enough! I just had to put a little suspense and such in it xD Enjoy!

**Btw…. Action in this chappy! :D**

**--**

The blonde would have came right in, seeing as he was really the only one that could help the Hyugas, but the door was deadbolted. Realizing he must be quick, Naruto frantically searched and thought for a way to get in.

_Okay, sucks I was born an idiotic blond…Think Naruto think! The door is deadbolted and I don't know anything about her house… Great…_

His eyes set on a window on the top floor.

_Maybe that window's open…_

The blonde teen jumped up, grabbing onto the lowest ledge of the house, pulling himself up with ease.

_Wow… Didn't know I was_ this _fit…_

There were practically two rows of ledges to her house. The first ledge was right over the front door making a slight awning over the front porch. This means that, luckily, whoever was holding them up couldn't have heard him.

_Now for the next ledge…Whoever's down there, I hope they don't hear me…_

Quickly and quietly, the blonde pulled himself onto the next ledge.

_I've just got to be as quiet as a mouse and I should be okay…_

This would be easier if, one he wasn't on a steeply sloped roof, two he wasn't blonde Naruto Uzumaki, and three there wasn't a-most-likely-lethal-person right below holding a rich family up. At this moment, there was no explanation as to what the blonde tripped over. Whether it was an invisible rock, microscopic bug, his own feet, or just the steep roof. Naruto fell and hit the roof with his face landing flat on the hard and bumpy surface. Naruto had to control himself from making even a single sound or even moving. The blonde was so still, it seemed as though he had been paralyzed from the fall.

_Oh God, please don't let them have heard me…_

The petrified teen didn't move for what seemed like hours. He waited a moment more, and slowly got on his hands and knees believing that he had not been heard.

_Just a little further…_

Naruto had quietly and flawlessly made it the rest of the way to the medium-sized window. The blonde pulled at the window. It budged. Overjoyed that his attempts were not in vain, he swiftly pulled the window fully up.

_Nice… Now, to get in and help Hinata…_

First before slipping into the room – it looked to be Hinata's or Hanabi's – he checked to see if it was clear of danger. After a moment's inspection, he slid in closing the window behind him. The blonde flinched as he heard a quick gun shot and involuntarily, his arms flew onto his head.

_Shit! There is no way no one heard that!_

The gunshot had not scared Naruto as much as he was now. He heard footsteps growing near and heavy breathing. For a split second fear began to take him over and froze him. But, before the fear took him over fully, he realized if he froze now, Hinata and her family would have no chance and Naruto wouldn't be able to live with himself. Or, he wouldn't have a choice to live.

So the panicked blonde searched the room quickly with his eyes looking for a place to take cover while, whoever this person was, was coming up to possibly kill the blonde.

_Where… Where can I hide?!_

His frantically searching eyes finally landed on the nearby bed. It was just big enough for him to fit under as he quickly squeezed under it. Just in time, the blonde had slipped under the bed and turned to stone as he saw the feet of the person who was terrorizing the poor Hyugas. It was definitely a man. From what Naruto could tell, he was strikingly pale.

The man walked around the room trashing things as he did so. Deep blue horror struck eyes watched the insanely pale man go crazy looking for the source of the disturbance.

_Maybe he did hear me fall._

Naruto almost exhaled a breath of relief seeing as the man now began to leave in defeat. But, just as the blonde was about to extinguish his suspense and fear, the pale man turned around, halfway through the doorway. The man spoke in a deep snake-like voice, "Silly me… I forgot to check under the bed…"

Fear took the blonde over as the man flipped the bed to reveal Naruto. Naruto got a look at the man who would possibly end his life here. The man looked to be younger than what he really was. He had long, black midnight hair that was straight and went about halfway down his back. His eyes were even a tinted yellow like a snake's. In every way he resembled a snake. The man pointed a simple, but strong, pistol at the blonde's head.

"I don't need witnesses…" The pale man said coldly enough to even freeze hell. The blonde thought time had slowed as the pale man began to pull the trigger on the gun.

_Is this is? This is where I die?_

Flashback

"_You will be seated next to Miss Hyuga. Hinata? Please raise your hand!"_

_The female teacher known as Ms. Kurenai smiled warmly at a young male blonde, pointing to timid female brunette._

"_Yeah, yeah…" The blonde, known as young Naruto Uzumaki, sat next to Hinata. Ms. Kurenai continued, "Alright…Children! Today we're going to have show and tell! Miss Hinata, do you have anything for us today?"_

_She smiled politely at the brunette. The little shy girl spoke in a quiet high tone, "Um…Well I…"_

_She quickly checked her pockets but there seemed to e nothing in all of her pockets. She began to blush lightly, "Ms. Kurenai, I can't find it… It was a quarter my daddy gave to me…I lost it…"_

_Young Naruto would rather be home, playing with his favorite toy truck, or maybe even his favorite video game. The small blonde had just turned five years old, and that meant time for him to start Kindergarten. Naruto's eyes wondered about the room as Hinata began to cry about a quarter she lost. Automatically, his eyes began to scan the floor for the lost quarter._

_Lucky enough, the blonde boy found it laying a couple feet away from the slightly sobbing brunette. Ms. Kurenai came over to her with words of comfort and reassurance as Naruto got up and grabbed the quarter._

"_Here's the quarter…" Naruto held the silver coin out to Hinata as she turned around, a few tears falling from her face._

"_You…You found it!" Her voice cracked slightly as she gently took it from him._

"_Mr. Uzumaki, well done! Let's give him a big round of applause!"_

_Half of the class giggled and the other half clapped along with Ms. Kurenai. As Naruto sat back down in his seat, Hinata held the quarter timidly and said to him, "N-Naruto…Thank you…"_

_The young blonde smiled at her and replied, "You're welcome Hinata."_

_Ms. Kurenai smiled kindly at both of them and said to the class, "Alright! We'll continue on our show and tell now!"_

_--_

"_N…Naruto! W-Wait!"_

_The day had gone by with show and tell taking up the whole school day. Hinata got to show her quarter and she said it was the very first quarter she'd ever received._

_Naruto turned around to see the little girl with a small messenger bag on her and a tall, long haired man. The man must have been her father because he had the same exact eyes of Hinata's._

"_This is Naruto daddy… He's the one who founded my quarter…"_

_The man smiled warmly at the little blonde and said appreciatively, "Thank you young man. My daughter really truly adores you for this."_

_Naruto didn't quite understand what her father meant but it must have been good. The blonde had never felt so good about himself._

"_Come along Hinata…" Her father began to walk off in the opposite direction. Before running after her father, the young brunette went up to Naruto, handed him the coin, and ran off waving timidly._

"_Bye bye Naruto…"_

End Flashback

In the split second the memory of how he first met Hinata appeared. The coin she gave him ten long years ago, he never spent it. It was his "lucky coin" and it was the symbol of their friendship. He knew he couldn't just freeze up here. That timid young brunette girl that he had helped so long ago when the blonde was at such a selfish stage needed his help again.

With no longer fear that fueled him to survive this, the blonde quickly rolled out of the way of the shot. So quick and lightning fast, the pale man didn't realize what was going on until it was too late. Naruto had rolled to the side, trapped the man's legs in-between his own, and made the man fall. The fall worked better to the blonde's advantage. The gun had gone off, shooting the man in the gut.

A hissing scream was heard all throughout the house. The blonde had to remember to save the cheers for later. The wound would only slow the snake-like man down. Not stop him.

As the man fell to the ground, cursing in pain, the blonde ran, almost stumbled and fell, down the stairs to find the Hyuga family tied up and tape over their mouths.

_I've got to get them out of here!_

Naruto quickly pulled his phone out and dialed the most famous number known. 911. A woman with a soprano voice answered quickly and urgently.

"911 emergency line, what is your emergency?"

The blonde could hear the man trying to get up, and he seemed to be succeeding.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my friend, Hinata Hyuga, and her family are in trouble…There's a killer in their house! I think he's getting back up!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stay calm and we'll have someone there soon!"

Naruto dropped the cellphone on the floor, ran over to Hinata, and carefully pulled off the tape.

"N-Naruto! What-"

The blonde put his hand over her mouth.

"Hinata… Just get out! After I untie you, run outside and hide, alright?"

He turned to see her father and little sister, Hanabi. They both looked as terrified as Naruto felt.

"Do you two got it? I'll keep him busy while you guys wait out there for the Konoha police…"

He quickly untied everyone as Hanabi nodded. All agreed to the plan except Hinata's father.

"Naruto-san I can not allow you to put your life in danger when I am perfectly capable of protecting my family on my own."

The blonde looked at Hinata's father and replied while untying Hanabi and her father, "Look Mr. Hyuga your daughters need you to be with them! I can handle myself. I've been doing it for years…"

Almost being lost in memory, the blonde trailed off as Hinata's father began after a defeated sigh. "I… I Suppose you're right… Do as you wish but be careful… Hinata, Hanabi! Quickly, outside!"

Just before the Hyugas were outside, Hinata gave Naruto a look he'd never forget. It held worry but hope in her features. He could swear that he heard her say, "Careful Naruto…" right as the door closed.

Naruto knew he might die today. No, he knew he was going to die. Or, at least something close to it anyways. Moments after the front door closed, the man stumbled down the stairs, gun in hand. The blonde felt that same fear he had earlier, the fear that had frozen him in place as the gun had been pointed to his head. He couldn't let it freeze him up again. Hinata, Hanabi, and even their father were counting on him. Hoping he'd succeed.

The man finally made his way down the stairs and was now limping in the direction of the blonde.

"Why're you doing this?! And who are you?!"

The blonde's voice shook himself. His voice was weak and full of agonized fear. He wondered if that was really himself talking.

The pale man chuckled and replied hoarsely, "My name is Orochimaru… I have no real purpose for doing such things. Maybe I'm mad… Maybe, it'll make me feel alive in myself… Who really knows their reason for anything in this hellhole of a world?"

He chuckled again after a small cough.

"Headline news… 'Man kills a boy, Naruto Uzumaki, of 15 years old. The boy could have saved himself and the Hyuga family, who was also shot and killed, but he was frozen with fear. The man who killed them got away with minor injury…' Sounds about right to me!"

Orochimaru now laughed at his own sick humor. Naruto knew his headline would come true if the blonde remained frozen in fear. Naruto decided he'd take advantage of him at this moment. The blonde knew one way he could pin him down long enough for the Konoha Police to arrive. Provided if Orochimaru were younger, smaller, and didn't have Naruto at gunshot.

"Once again…" Orochimaru said as he limpingly approached nearer to the panicked blonde. :I don't need-"

Loud sirens and screeching tires cut the pale man off. The Konoha Police had finally arrived. The blonde looked in the direction of the sirens for a second , the returned his attention to where Orochimaru should have been standing. Orochimaru was gone and out of sight. The Konoha Police arrived sooner than the blonde hoped and Orochimaru thought.

As the officers began to fill the house, the blonde though to himself in peace for once in these last 15 crazy minutes.

_Wait… He knows my name…_

As the blonde was escorted out of the house, his train of thought had not faltered.

_It can't be… He knows my name somehow… I made him get shot… He disappeared… Maybe… Maybe I'm thinking too much… No one important got hurt and everyone's okay…_

Naruto sat in the back of an ambulance as Hinata quietly walked up to him. So quietly, that Naruto hadn't noticed the brunette until she spoke.

"Um…N…Naruto?"

The blonde looked up and snapped out of thought as he smiled and replied, "Oh, hey Hinata… You guys okay?"

She nodded. "Yes…Th-Thank you Naruto…W-Without you…We n…Never would have g-gotten out alive… What about you? D-Did he hurt you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah… Just a few scratches from falling on your roof…But, he got away…"

Before their conversation could go further, an officer that looked to be quite young came up to them. The man had chocolate brown hair, medium length, he was also wearing a Konoha Police jacket and his most prominent feature was the long, deep scare that went across his nose.

"Hey there… Are you two alright?" The man spoke in a soft tenor voice.

Naruto and Hinata both nodded as he continued.

"Good… My name is Iruka Umino and I'm just here to ask you a few simple questions…"

Naruto shrugged, "Alright…Fine by me…"

Hinata nodded once again.

"Okay…"

Iruka asked them questions regarding what happened, who attacked, and the injury report on Orochimaru.

"And this Orochimaru… He escaped?"

The blonde nodded while lost in thought again.

_He's… I've got a feelings he's coming back…Maybe it's just my mind messing with me…_

Naruto shrugged it off, most traces of worry gone from his mind, and continued on with the questioning.

30 minutes later, Naruto was free to go. Boy did he have a story for Sasuke. But, as he thought of the Uchiha, his brother popped up. The blonde mentally groaned knowing that he may have missed the lecture on how punishment was given, but he sure as hell couldn't avoid the punishment.

As the blonde walked home, a shadowy figure of a man watched closely. He chuckled silently and walked off, almost snake-like.

--

**Wow! That was the longest chap I've ever written in my life! XD Well, that is currently that! I'm working on the next chapter and I'll get done with it quickly! (I hope e.e') I hope you continue to enjoy this story! I'm sorry if interest in this story has gone downhill, but please stay with me! Every fanfic has its moments! Please review! :D**


	10. Hellcoming

Sasukec: Guess what? I'm not dead! :D

I've been in a major writer's block stump… But! I'm back and (hopefully) better than ever!! Please enjoy! :]

**-----------------------**

If looks could kill, then everyone that had been in eye contact of a said pissed Uchiha would have already dropped dead, been to the morgue, and been buried. Sasuke's day could only get worse now… Now that he knew his blonde roommate and himself were stuck at the apartment _with _Itachi for a couple days.

_What the _hell _kind of punishment is it to stick the idiotic blonde, my idiotic brother, and me together in one place? _Sasuke thought to himself, his face buried in all the pillows possible on Ms. Shizune's bed.

_Earlier… I don't know what I was thinking when I told Naruto I was jealous… No, I wasn't jealous…_

The pale boy turned over, laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. His expression held nothing in it that could indicate what he was thinking of.

_I wasn't jealous. _He restated in his mind. _I was… Not myself… I don't love Uzumaki… He's just a stupid little freshman I met through a fight not even a week ago…_

The Uchiha had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even notice Naruto, who was standing at the end of bed. The blonde noticed that Sasuke was totally oblivious to his presence and decided he'd hit Sasuke's foot. The brunette looked up with one of the most acid filled glares he'd ever given in his life.

"Hey… Sasuke what's going on?"

The blonde asked him, truly wondering. Sasuke's acid glare had not ceased, but slightly eased as he replied, "Our punishment… We got an extra _week _in this place…"

"WHAT?!"

If Naruto overreacts to this… Wait till he hears about Itachi…

"And…" The Uchiha continued, "Itachi will be staying with us until Friday…"

Sasuke waited for the explosion. He counted it down in his head.

_3…2…1…_

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

So predictable…

The brunette sighed heavily as he sat up.

"Don't think I like it either…"

The blonde growled slightly. "Sasuke…Everything is your fault! Look around you! Why do you think we're in this mess?! Because of you!"

Sasuke began to get defensive as he shook his head.

"No way you dumbass! You're the one that started that whole fight!"

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, looking as though he was ready for another fight.

"Yeah but I never would have slugged you if you hadn't called me a stupid freshman! Then maybe our lives wouldn't be this fucking hard right now!"

The brunette thought back to that morning, retracing every moment. It seemed so unreal. Everything was just simply a blur.

Acting before thinking… Maybe I do it more than Naruto does…

"Sasuke… You think just because your whole damn family, except for your brother, is dead that it gives you the right to have a fucking pissy attitude all the time?! Well, I hate to burst your bubble Sasuke! There are people with ten times worse lives than you!"

Little did the blonde know, this was making tears well up in Sasuke's eyes. The Uchiha kept them in control just as he did his emotions. So expertly, that Naruto didn't even notice the internal conflict in the pale boy.

"I mean honestly Sasuke! Do you ever be nice to anyone?"

The brunette had never been talked to like this before. Not that anyone didn't want to, it's just that no one would dare. Sasuke couldn't tell whether what the blonde was saying was hitting home or just making him pissed.

Sasuke's voice slightly cracked, "Okay if this'll make you feel better… Sorry for everything and anything I've done. Sorry for being born…"

The Uchiha fell back down into the mountain of pillows, his face buried deeply. Sasuke hoped it was enough to suffocate him.

_Life already sucks as it is… Now Naruto's pissed and I'm stuck with him even longer… Great._

Naruto decided he'd just leave the Uchiha now. There was too much drama for the blonde to handle. He guessed that it was too much for Sasuke too.

The blonde had so much anger weld up inside him, that he wouldn't be surprised if the apartment complex caught on fire. He walked out of the bedroom without another word or glance, slightly slamming the door shut. He needed to calm down and let some steam off.

Better to do it now, rather than when Itachi gets here…

Naruto decided he'd go out for a walk and, if any inspiration struck, he'd go somewhere else. He looked back to the bedroom door.

_I just won't say anything to him… It's always darkest before dawn Uzumaki…_

He grabbed the knob to the front door, swung it inward, then walked out, gently closing the door behind himself, but loud enough for Sasuke to possibly hear. He took a deep breath and continued all the way out of the complex.

To the blonde, it seemed like it had been _days _since he's been out in the fresh air. It had only been a short 15 minutes. With all that's been going on in just one day in the blonde's life, he's amazed he hasn't gone crazy.

He began walking through the town, looking around for activities to do to get his mind off of things. It seemed that the blonde was going to give up looking for activities to entertain him, when he walked past the town's basketball court. It was the usual outside court with a chain-linked fence all the way around it. The floor of the court was worn away, but you could still make out the symbol of their town that was drawn into the pavement.

Naruto was on the school's basketball team for a few years until he stopped playing. He missed it a bit, and decided he'd go ahead and shoot a few hoops. Luckily, for Naruto, someone left their basketball in the court.

The blonde opened the chain-linked metal door, and grabbed the nearby ball.

_Wonder if I can make it from here__…_

The blonde's challenge to himself did just what he wanted it to do. Take his mind off of his stressful life. Naruto crouched into position, taking aim on the now what seemed like miles away goal, and focusing so intently on making the goal. Just as he was about to throw the ball toward the goal. A deep voice shook his concentration.

"What're you doing…?"

The blonde mind as well had been scared right out of his skin. Naruto threw the ball straight into the air, screaming a bit as he did so. He sat still for a moment and studied the tone of the voice in his mind. He turned around to face a confused looking Sasuke staring straight at him. The brunette cocked an eyebrow at him as Naruto began.

"What…?"

Naruto was more startled than he thought. What was supposed to be a question asking the brunette to repeat what he had said, came out to be more of a protective statement. Sasuke seemed to indicate that he knew it was a little of both.

"I said… What're you doing." He chuckled a bit, "You looked like you were trying to take a shit."

Sasuke walked over and grabbed the ball then started bouncing the ball.

"I…" Naruto began. "I was concentrating!"

The Uchiha threw the ball toward the goal, and made it through the net with a simple _swish_.

"Didn't seem that hard to me." Sasuke's lips pulled up to reveal a victorious smile.

The blonde huffed a grunt and mumbled, "Beginners luck… Wait… How'd you know I was here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Sort of followed you. I was curious to see what you were doing…"

The blonde ignored the feeling of being, in a way, stalked by the Uchiha. He'd forget it for a later time when he cared more.

"I see… Well this is what I'm doing… Or was about to do…"

Naruto gave Sasuke a death glare that would have worked better if he weren't… Well, Naruto Uzumaki. Death glares and Naruto do not mix very well.

"Sorry Uzumaki…" He chuckled again as he apologized.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So, you say beginners luck, huh?" The Uchiha's voice had an edge of challenge to it. Sasuke walked over to grab the ball again, but it seemed in a flash, the blonde had already grabbed the ball and he was standing in front of Sasuke.

"Yeah! And that sounds like a challenge to me!"

The blonde crouched into an offensive crouch, dribbling the ball competitively.

"Bring it Uchiha!" Sasuke lunged forward, beginning the game.

----------------------------------------------------------

A trickle of sweat made its way down tan skin, but it was quickly wiped away as was the other drops that accompanied it. The blonde had never been pushed so hard in a single basketball game. Not even when he was on the team.

_Sasuke's actually really good… Even I hate to admit it… But I've barely been able to keep up…_

Their scores were tied at a solid 35 to 35. They were quickly losing sunlight and more overall, energy. Naruto was playing defense as the Uchiha was dribbling the ball offensively, looking for a way past the blonde. It seemed they both lived an eternity in a minute, both boys waiting on one another to make the first move.

The Uchiha apparently found his opening as he began his way toward the blonde. Naruto acted almost simultaneously with the brunette as he edged closer to the blonde. Naruto saw what Sasuke was going for. Almost in slow motion, the blonde watched Sasuke begin his play. The Uchiha was going to try for a half-court shot.

The blonde couldn't let Sasuke make that shot. Naruto didn't want to lose, he'd be ridiculed by the Uchiha and the blonde wouldn't be able to live with himself.

As Sasuke neared the half-court, Naruto thought of what to do and how. The brunette saw the line, then, almost in a blur, a said blonde was right in front of him, blocking the half-court line.

Sasuke had been startled by the blonde's lightning fast reaction. For one of the first times in his life, Sasuke had stumbled over his own feet. Naruto moved too fast for the brunette to keep up. In a way, he had been blinded.

Both boys were unprepared for what was happening next. Simply put, Sasuke stumbled, fell forward – in the direction of the blonde, of course – and landed on top of a dazed and confused Naruto. Had both boys known this would be their fate – another accidental kiss – they never would have began this game.

Sasuke broke the kiss faster than the blonde had before. Sasuke could feel the blush coming back for another visit as he stood up trying to will it down. Naruto had just about the same reaction as the Uchiha, only he remained frozen on the pavement. The brunette wasn't going to run off this time. He could handle this situation without paying a visit to the open road… Or, at least, he hoped he could.

Although children could still be distantly heard playing their games, and the murmurs of the people on the nearby roads were clearly heard, to Sasuke there was a silence between the two. A silence that seemed to last forever in a calm and almost comfortable eternity.

-----------------------------------

**Sasukec: It's coming along slowly and surely… Please hang in there with me! I know it's an annoying wait, but I am trying… Dx**

**Let me know if you are still hanging with me! Don't leave me here alone writing for nothing…v.v'**


	11. Drunken Nights

Sasukec: Chap 11 finished finally!! Hope you enjoy the yaoiness of this chappy…Oh the yaoiness x3

**-----------------------------------**

Both boys were too proud to admit anything to anyone. Even Naruto had his own dignity to retain – though it was very little – and the Uchiha obviously had a reputation to maintain. Although, the Uchiha could easily sabotage that reputation with his own feelings.

Sasuke and Naruto both knew something had happened last week on that basketball court. Something more than just an accidental kiss. Ever since then, there was an odd relationship between the two teens that neither one could explain. It was an easy relationship. Almost completely friendly. But, they could both say it was easy to live with one another now.

Sasuke's brother had come and gone without much of an episode. He backed off of both boys and mainly kept to himself the entire time surprisingly enough. The blonde could tell he was planning something to do to him, but even if it was true, he obviously didn't do it. Naruto and Sasuke now had a full two weeks to go until they were finally free from the hellhole called "suspension".

The party that Kiba had mentioned had not all gone to plan. Kiba got sick and wasn't able to go to school to invite anyone. Hinata, trying to recover from her near death experience with Orochimaru, took care of him until he got better. The dog-like teen finally admitted his feelings for Hinata while she was taking care of him one day, and Naruto heard that she fainted spilling the chicken noodle soup that she had made for Kiba all over herself. But, once she woke up and got herself cleaned up, she gladly told him that she admired him as well.

The two teens were sitting at Ms. Shizune's apartment watching television and having nothing else to do but be hypnotized into watching the TV screen. Hypnotized meaning the blonde staring off into space in the TV and Sasuke mentally cursing on how much he hated being here and so on. The commercials had once again came on to show themselves pointlessly because no one seemed to watch them anyway. While the commercials were rolling, the blonde came up with an idea.

"Hey Sasuke."

Naruto turned his head to face the brunette who returned the look to him as he replied, "What is it Uzumaki?"

"Do you feel like going somewhere?"

The Uchiha just gave the blonde a look for his answer.

"Aw, come on Sasuke! You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

Sasuke hated going anywhere. Especially now that he was stuck with the idiotic Freshman blonde. He didn't want to go out there. What if someone saw him trip and kiss Naruto accidentally on the basketball court? Word would have gotten around fast enough in a week's time for their whole school to know now. There was no way anyone could get him outside. No one except Naruto Uzumaki.

"I don't really want to know dobe."

Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer. Not today. "Well, too bad!"

The blonde stood and walked in front of the Uchiha as he continued, "Let's go see a movie! We can go see a scary movie, and maybe for once, you can get the shit scared out of you! Come on, it'll be fun! We need to get out for once!"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes as he replied coldly, "No."

Naruto glared at Sasuke but only for a second before his face lit up.

"Fine then!" The blonde turned around with his arms crossed. "Looks like you're too chicken to go see a scary movie, huh? Well that's okay Mr. Pussy, I'll just go by myself!"

Sasuke just shrugged and said, "Alright, have fun."

Naruto's plan to make the Uchiha come with him had failed and now he was going to resort to begging. Naruto wanted to go see the movie Unborn, but he wasn't going to walk back from the movies alone. He knew he'd be scared himself. Naruto turned back around to face the Uchiha and put his hands together.

"Aw, come on Sasuke! Please? I'll buy your ticket!"

The brunette sighed and replied irritated, "Will you shut up?"

"Yeah, promise!" The blonde smiled as Sasuke stood up defeated and annoyed that his instinct to be left alone came into place.

"Fine… I'll go…"

Unwillingly, Sasuke walked to the movies with the blonde right by his side blabbing on about the movie and making bets with the Uchiha – Whether he agreed to them or not – about who could go the longest without being scared or jumping.

Once the movie theater was in full view, the blonde ran inside to order their tickets. Sasuke entered the theater shortly after Naruto did, but with a scowl on his face. Although the Uchiha didn't look it, he was keeping on the lookout for people who might have seen them accidentally kiss.

Before Sasuke could secretly inspect the people to the left of him, Naruto ran up to him and handed him his ticket.

"The movie starts in about…"

The blonde looked up to the clock that was located right by the ticket booth.

"10 minutes!"

"Perfect… Enough time to run away."

The blonde scowled at the brunette and sighed. "Come on Sasuke! We're here to have fun!"

Sasuke imagined throwing daggers into the blonde, then running off away from this town so no one would suspect what could have happened, and started a new life elsewhere.

Before the blonde could get anymore mad at Sasuke for his sour attitude, he spotted someone that was behind Sasuke. Naruto waved energetically at the person with the most red hair in his school.

Gaara was one of Naruto's closest friends after their rough beginning. The blonde had known Gaara ever since he was in fifth grade – after the red head had stolen one of Naruto's favorite CDs and held a grudge against Gaara until two years later, he decided to give the blonde an exact copy, then they inevitably became friends – and throughout the whole time he'd known him, it was a simple relationship.

The red head approached the two teens as he waved back slightly, but still wholeheartedly. The Uchiha looked the red head over carefully and he could fell that something was different about Naruto's friend that the brunette just didn't quite like.

"Gaara! What're you doing here?"

The blonde grinned his idiotic grin toward Gaara as he replied, "Came to possibly see a movie..." Gaara spoke in almost the same way Sasuke did. Deep and almost monotonous.

Gaara shrugged as he continued.  
"Same reason why you're here maybe."

Sasuke didn't like the looks or the sound of Gaara. He sounded all too fishy to the Uchiha.

"Do you want to see a movie with us?"

The brunette hated and regrets ever being persuaded – more like annoyed – to the point of being practically forced – to go to the movies. Gaara thought for a moment then said, "The idea of seeing a movie seems a little boring to me now…"

Sasuke couldn't tell if he was the only one or not who felt Gaara was acting a little strange. The red head continued after a slight shrug.

"I'm probably just going to go back to my house… Maybe watch TV or play some games… Who knows." Gaara smiled at the blonde a bit.

What the hell kind of friend is this to Naruto? He freaks even me out…Sasuke thought to himself, still studying the red head over. Naruto thought for a second then came up with an idea, or so his face hinted he did.

"Hey! I know! It sounds like you'll be bored by yourself at home…You want me to hang out with ya?"

The blonde resumed his grin at his friend until he replied, "Sounds great. But you don't really have to… If you want to go and see the movie then-"

Naruto cut him off, "Nah! Come on! Let's go hang out at your place!"

_He's ditching me, huh? Oh well… One less headache to deal with…_

Gaara turned around to lead the way out to his house. Naruto began to follow.

"I'll be back later Sasuke!"

The brunette just settled for a "Hmph" as a good enough reply. The blonde figured that was the best he was going to get out of him. Sasuke kept his glare on the two friends until they were out of sight.

What do I care? It's his life…

Sasuke looked at the almost forgotten ticket in his hand. Without much care to see the movie anymore, he just threw it onto the ground where some lucky moviegoer would score a free movie.

-----------------------

Sasuke was already sound asleep by the time Naruto stumbled through the front door of Ms. Shizune's apartment. Whether Sasuke was prepared for it or not, he suddenly awoke to the kiss of someone. That said someone obviously being the blonde that he was forced to live with.

Sasuke – although he looked weak, the brunette could bench quite a lot if needed, and this was just the time – pushed the seemingly uncontrollable blonde away from him and jumped quickly out of the bed.

"What the hell Naruto?! Where have you been anyways?"

The blonde didn't answer as he lunged for Sasuke again succeeding in capturing the freaked out Uchiha in another embracing kiss. Naruto forced the brunette against the wall, tangling his hands in the Uchiha's hair, and exploring every inch of the brunette's mouth with his tongue.

Sasuke was taken too much by surprise that he actually began to kiss back on instinct, moaning into the blonde's mouth as his bare chest was explored by gentle hands.

His mouth… It…tastes of alcohol…

The Uchiha knew no other explanation other than Naruto was drunk, and he had absolutely no explanation as to why he was going with Naruto, fighting back Naruto's alcohol tasting tongue with his own, and letting the blonde explore his body as he pleased. 

I want him… I want him now…

Sasuke's mind hadn't been functioning properly at the moment seeing as Naruto was getting ready to do wonderful things to the Uchiha. The blonde quickly stripped Sasuke of his boxers and put his entire length in his mouth faster than Sasuke could comprehend. The brunette moaned in sheer pleasure as Naruto began deepthroating him again and again humming at every other suck.

The ecstasy that the blonde had brought Sasuke caused a natural reaction that the Uchiha couldn't help but do. Sasuke bucked his hips forward, making Naruto deepthroat his cock more than he ever had. Naruto, seeming a little perturbed by this slight action Sasuke had made, the blonde got further down on his knees and held Sasuke's hips in place as he began to suck harder with each passing second.

The moans coming from the brunette's mouth as he came seemed loud enough to wake the whole town of Konoha. The brunette's breath came in short and short puffs as Naruto swallowed every bit of cum that had came from Sasuke's orgasm.

Sasuke wasn't done with the blonde. He wanted more. Even though out of breath and close to collapsing, the Uchiha made Naruto stand as he began to strip him of every clothing piece he had. The blonde decided he'd help out, removing his shirt and unzipping his pants before bringing the Uchiha into another battles of tongues.

Although, usually, the Uchiha would have gagged at the thought of tasting himself and tasting alcohol at the same time, Naruto's tongue thrown into that equation, he could deal. This time, Sasuke was on guard. He wouldn't give Naruto a chance in winning the battle that was happening between their mouths. Sasuke had won this battle, as he victoriously moved his tongue into Naruto's mouth, moving over his tongue and every tooth he found there.

The Uchiha backed Naruto back onto the bed as he finished removing the blonde's pants, throwing them to wherever they may lay and quickly removing his boxers as well. The Uchiha went down on Naruto, wanting him in his mouth. Almost violently, the Uchiha grabbed his erection as he playfully flicked the tip of Naruto's head with his tongue before taking him in fully.

The first deepthroat produced a long, but soft, moan from the blonde. Naruto had not expected Sasuke to take him in fully so quickly, so it caught him off guard as he slid off the bed and landed sitting on the ground. It took Sasuke a moment to realize that his drunken roommate had fallen off the bed, but resumed his sucking once Naruto had shown him the way back to his cock almost forcefully.

Sasuke had no other choice but to deepthroat the blonde more seeing as his head was being forced to bob on the blonde's throbbing erection. Naruto had one of his hands once again entangled in the brunette's hair as he forced the brunette to bob his head on Naruto's cock faster and faster. The blonde paused his forcing on the brunette as he was offered the Uchiha's middle and index fingers to suck on. Even though he was drunk, he knew what it was for.

Obediently, he began to suck the Uchiha's two fingers, his moans becoming longer and louder. After Sasuke dubbed his fingers lubed enough, he gently pushed his two fingers into Naruto's entrance, still sucking the blonde's cock. Pushing his fingers in and out of the blonde and tracing the blonde's main vein on the bottom of his cock with his tongue before deepthroating and humming his cock, Naruto began to see spots. He knew he was at his limit now as he moans got louder still. The moans sometimes held Sasuke's name, but only a few times it had before the blonde spewed his hot seed into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke swallowed the majority of the cum, as he removed his fingers from the blonde's entrance. Sasuke lifted the blonde seemingly effortlessly, as he changed into a sitting position, he slid the blonde onto his cock gentle but at the same time hard.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck as he began to move at an already hard and fast pace. The blonde bit his bottom lip as he dug his nails into the back of Sasuke's neck, threatening to reveal blood on his neck as Sasuke moved Naruto up and down on his cock faster and violently, almost.

Absentmindedly, the Uchiha took revenge on the blonde with beginning to place a hickey on the blonde's neck as his thrusts continued now at a hard and seemingly almost uncontrollable pace. The blonde moaned Sasuke's name just as Sasuke had begun to Naruto's.

It seemed that there was an unspoken contest between both of them. They seemed to be seeing who could go longest without giving in to their orgasms and coming. Sasuke seemed to be in the lead as Naruto began seeing those same spots once again as he shortly after came with a long, hard moan, covering the two teens with the cum. Sasuke continued although Naruto had already came, but he continued to thrust a few more times to prove that he was already the champion of the unspoken contest before they began.

All that filled the room was the deep breaths of the two boys as they sank to the floor and began drifting to sleep. Before sleep took over the brunette, he could have sworn on his life that he heard the blonde mumble, "I love you Sasuke…"

But, Sasuke was too out of it to clearly make out and comprehend what he had just heard and he had fallen asleep without another word being said from either of the boys.

-----------------------------------------------

Sasukec: I think that was my BEST oneshot I've written EVER!!!! X3

**Lemme know what you guys though! Please????? :]**

**Reviewwwww!!!! I'll be starting chap 12 soon :]**


	12. Reunion

Sasukec: Say hello to completed chapy numbah 12!! :D

**That's right! Chap 12 finished…. FINALLY!! Please enjoy :]**

**--------------------------------------------------**

As the sun's rays irritated, and finally awoke Sasuke, everything came back to him like a head rush. For a moment, the Uchiha didn't trust or even believe this memory his mind was producing. But, as he opened his eyes to see himself and his blonde roommate lying together on the floor, stripped of all clothes, he didn't quite doubt what his mind was telling him now. Naruto came home drunk, that was for sure. But why the Uchiha was so invoked by him so easily, that seemed to be something Sasuke was totally unsure of.

Sasuke felt as though he was frozen with a permanent blush to accompany his once pale face. He could feel the deep and even breathing of the blonde as he realized Naruto was still asleep.

The brunette had to think quickly. Naruto was, as always, full of surprises. And his ways of surprise might include waking from a hopelessly deep sleep. Sasuke kept calm and collected, trying not to think of the fact that he lost his virginity to the person he "despised" most. He had to get out of the situation he was currently in. With haste, the Uchiha slipped away from the still sleeping blonde, inch by inch. Soon, the brunette was far enough away for him to stand without disturbing the blonde even at the slightest.

Sasuke finally stood, then glanced at the clock. The neon numbers were slightly blurred, but Sasuke made out the numbers 8:47. He quickly found his clothes, slipped them on, and got out of the room as fast as possible.

--------------

His head felt like it had a hammer banging on it, he was freezing, and his ass hurt like no other. Everything had been a complete blur. The blonde last remembered going to Gaara's house… Then nothing.

As another chill went down his body, Naruto looked down at himself to realize that he was bare-naked on the bedroom floor of Ms. Shizune's apartment.

_What the hell?!_

Naruto instinctively covered himself and looked around nervously to find he was the only one in the room. He stood quickly. A little too quickly though. For when he had stood, he got that feeling in his stomach right before he was about to puke. But, before the feeling of sickness could continue, he heard the door knob begin to turn.

_Ah! Sasuke!_

The blonde acted quickly, jumping into the nearest thing for protecting his exposed body, which was fated to be Ms. Shizune's bed. Naruto blushed deep red as he yelled out, "D-Don't come in!"

The door stopped opening for only a moment. It was enough for the blonde to feel slight relief before the door swung open fully to reveal the face he never would have expected. Naruto's eyes went wide in fear and shock. A lump now came up in the frightened teen's throat, He swallowed hard before speaking.

"Y…You! Wh-What're you…. How did y-you get in here?"

The blonde meant for his voice to sound confident, unafraid. But, it was just the opposite. The man that had almost ended Naruto's life had found his way to the blonde once again. Orochimaru spread a smug grin across his face.  
"My boy! Naruto Uzumaki." His voice was as snakelike as before, If not, more. "It seems you are in quite the predicament, hm? Coming home drunk."

The pale man chuckled darkly as he shook his head. Naruto really was in a predicament as Orochimaru had said. A killer was in the same room as him, the killer was out for revenge, and Naruto was in no position to just run off. The killer slowly approached the edge of the bed, moving his fingers along the covers right near Naruto's feet.

"Why don't you run, boy? Are you too frightened?" His smug grin remained.

That was part of the reason Naruto wouldn't take off running like hell. The other half – less than the first – was the pride he wanted to retain. Even in a situation like this, he worried about his pride.

The blonde didn't reply, only kept his deep blue horror struck eyes locked on the man that could end his life here. Orochimaru waited for Naruto to come up with a smug comment, but after he realized that the blonde wasn't going to speak, he continued.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" He paused as he sat down at the end of the bed. The snakelike man crossed one leg over his other and continued as if he were having a usual conversation.

"It seems as though you left me wounded the last we met."

An inevitable flashback occurred within the blonde's mind, bringing him to even higher horror. The only thing that went through the blonde's mind now was how Orochimaru planned to kill him. How was he going to die?

"I am unsure if you have noticed my boy, but I am a man of rightful revenge. Some think my philosophy is well… Crazy and – in a way – sick." He chuckled humorlessly. "But, I believe that you are at fault Naruto. And revenge is rightfully mine."

The pale man pounced onto the teen just as a snake would its prey. Naruto finally forgot his own pride in spite of true terror and fear. The blonde struggled against the grown man. But, his attempts of freeing himself from death's arms were fruitless. The pale man's arms were like a restricting boa's coil itself. Orochimaru held the blonde tightly, almost blocking off all circulation in the teen. He stopped Naruto from moving and slowly snaked his way up to his left ear. He whispered hissfully into the blonde's ear.

"This is where my revenge… Begins."

As the pale man finished his promising sentence, the blonde felt even more terrified than he had when he first met up with the killer. Naruto knew this man didn't just want the blonde's death. He figured Orochimaru wouldn't find it satisfying enough for him to just leave without another word. Not satisfying enough to just leave the blonde bloodied and naked dead. The blonde couldn't care about dignity now. It was either dignity or life to the blonde. The only thing he could resort to was begging for his own life and safety.

_He might not fall for the begging, but it will sure as hell stall him. Sasuke, where the fuck are you?!_

Naruto had concluded on this decision just in time. As the blonde was frozen in fear – or frozen in thought – Orochimaru had snaked his pale as white hand under the covers Naruto was using for protecting his birthday suit. Just as Orochimaru's hand trailed down the blonde's lower stomach, Naruto put his plan into action, almost a second too late.

"Please, please Orochimaru! I'm sorry! Just please, let me go!" Naruto barely managed to choke out.

Naruto's plea had done what exactly the blonde had wanted. Orochimaru stopped dead in his tracks as a smile began to play at his lips.

"My boy, begging? Come now, I just want to-"

Orochimaru and Naruto froze as they could hear the front door to Ms. Shizune's apartment being opened, then moments later, closed.

_Sasuke! Please, God, be Sasuke!_

Naruto couldn't explain as to why he wanted it to be Sasuke. Even a crack addict, if they were to be in the position Naruto was in, wouldn't care if it was the cops. The blonde wanted it to be Sasuke so badly, he even called out to whomever it was who entered the apartment.

'SASUKE!! Help!!"

Orochimaru lifted his hand out from the covers, to cover the blonde's mouth. A few moments later, a deep voice replied. "Naruto? Where are you?"

Naruto tried to call out once again but Orochimaru had his hand over the blonde's mouth tighter than maybe even cement could. The door swung open quickly to reveal Naruto's current dream hero. Sasuke Uchiha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasukec: So, I'm luckily out of a writer's block stump… Thingy… xD**

**So! This story is beginning to get on my nerves… Sorta and well, it's gonna be wrapping up soon enough! I really want to start on a new sasunaru fanfic soon. So, once I'm done with this one, it'll happen all over again xD ;; Anyway! Hope you likey the new name, and there's going to be Sasuke and Naruto fluff bonding! :D Please review!**

**xD stay tuned :)**


	13. Just Run!

Sasukec: Hellloooo chapter 13! :D

**I would like to give a BIG THANKS to meh friend ZACHARY for helping me get over my writer****'s block!! Many thanks goes to him, and this chap is mainly dedicated to his ideas and just well…. Dedicated to him xD**

**Enjoy :]**

**--------------------------------------**

The Uchiha had never been more confused in his life than at this moment. He opens the bedroom door, expecting this to be one of Naruto's jokes, to some strange man on top of his roommate. Sasuke's instinct kicked in, telling him this man was no friendly visitor. The blonde was somehow comforted by the fact that the brunette had arrived. Comforted enough to act out against the very thing frightening him at the moment.

With more courage than he had moments ago, he pushed the pale man off of him with one powerful kick of his legs. But, the kick was also powerful enough for the blonde to accidentally reveal himself for viewing. Quite frankly, the blonde didn't care right now. He could regain his dignity back with just shrugging it off as 'it was pride or death'.

Orochimaru hit the floor quite hard for being pushed from a small height. Hard enough that for a moment, he had the wind knocked out of him. That moment was enough for Naruto. The blonde felt the need to protect Sasuke, a need to make sure he would get away safely.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the bed and was lucky enough to land right where his boxers had landed the night before. After slipping them on in a swifter motion than most people would have given him credit for, he turned toward Sasuke yelling, "Run! Sasuke, run!"

Although Naruto's command was loud enough for even the neighbors to hear, Sasuke stood motionless and misunderstanding that he was standing closest to the thing that could end his life.

"Sasuke! Dammit, _MOVE!"_

Something still didn't click with the brunette. Out of the peripheral vision of the blonde, he saw Orochimaru finally begin to move. Naruto quickly turned his attention to Orochimaru who was now pulling out the very thing that Naruto came close to dying by once before. The pale man's gun was out, and pointed toward the Uchiha. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized Orochimaru was going to deal with Sasuke first.

_No… Not Sasuke… Not Sasuke!_

Time seemed to slow down for the blonde as it had before. Maybe it was the adrenaline that was pumping into him. Maybe the world wasn't ready to lose Sasuke Uchiha. Either way, it just seemed perfect that Naruto was to fit into that picture of being lost, rather than Sasuke.

Naruto lunged toward the Uchiha, knocking him back out of the room, and out into safety. Naruto was happy. He accomplished his mission for the most part. Sasuke would most likely snap back into reality and just run to the cops or just plain run away. The blonde didn't care that he now had a bullet lodged into his stomach. He didn't care that he was probably going to die. He just cared that Sasuke was safe. Even the pain he was experiencing was nothing compared to what he would've felt if the brunette had gotten shot instead.

"Run… Sasuke… Just run…"

Naruto lay on the ground, waiting for death to just take him away. As the darkness began to engulf him, he heard something like a struggle, and then, another gun shot.

--------------------------------

Sasukec: OMG!!!! Cliff hanger!! xD Sorry it's sorta short… I'll try to make up for that in the next chap :)

I'm not gonna say anything!! You're just gonna have ta find out fer yerselves :D Next chappy is on ze way :3


	14. Stiching Up Loose Ends

**Sasukec: Okay! I'm so happy that I got motivated on moving this fanfic forward again! :) And I couldn't have done it without the help of meh friend Zach! Many thanks for the motivation and ideas! Well, here's completed chapter 14! Hope you like :D**

**-------------------------------------**

_Red flashes… Is this what you see when you die? It sure as hell is annoying… This is too weird, I'm SURE I died… But then again… If I'm dead, why do I feel warm and hear… Voices? _

"His surgery will take place soon enough sir. I suggest you go home and get some rest before then."

"I can't leave! He could wake up any minute."

"Sir he wi-"

"Please. I want to stay, if you don't mind."

A sigh of defeat could be heard. "Very well. Call if you need anything."

"Thank you…"

_Why am I hearing these voices?_

------------------

As the darkness began to ease the hold it had on the blonde, he was finally able to open his eyes. As he opened them, they slightly burned from either being closed for a while, or because the lights were too bright for his eyes to become adjusted to at once. Naruto closed his eyes tightly as he thought to himself.

_What a hell of a dream…_

Naruto sat up as he usually would but felt the most crippling pain he's ever felt in his stomach. He instinctively covered the said spot in pain and laid back down, crying out in pain. As he laid back down, he realized where he was. Konoha Hospital.

_It… It wasn't a dream?!_

He lifted up his hospital shirt to look at where the pain was originating. Where the bullet had punctured through to his stomach, were several stitches pulling together a long incision mark.

_Who the…?_

"Naruto?"

The blonde was startled by the deep voice that always seemed to catch him off guard. Standing in the doorway of his hospital room was an unscathed Sasuke Uchiha holding an unopened water bottle. Sasuke seemed to relax the moment he saw Naruto awake.

"Sasuke! What happened?!"

The Uchiha walked over to a chair that was nearby the blonde's bed and sat down beginning to explain what happened.

"Well, you obviously got shot. As soon as you were shot, Orochimaru came after me-"

"You know his name?!"

"Calm down dobe. Anyway, I was able to get his gun away from him and I was barely able to even get a shot in on him. But, I managed to shoot him in about the same area you were shot. After that, I was able to get you to the hospital."

Naruto was amazed at everything Sasuke had done to help him out. He just expected Sasuke to take off running. The blonde snorted a bit, "Guess there _is_ a human being in there after all."

A smile slowly found its way to the Uchiha's lips as he replied, "You'd better watch it Uzumaki. I'm still here you know."

Both boys shared a light laugh. After a moment of comfortable silence, Sasuke spoke in an almost sentimental tone, "At least you're alright… You had me worried for second."

_Wait… Did that seriously just come out of Sasuke's mouth? Sasuke, the asshole, cares about me?_

"I just make amazing come backs is all Sasuke! I'm indestructible."

The blonde grinned at Sasuke. The Uchiha then pointed to Naurto's stomach and said smugly, "Then what's that right there, Superman?"

The blonde covered his bullet wound area with his hand as he replied, "Just a scratch!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow cockily. "Indestructible, hm? I. Think. Not."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "And welcome back Mr. Dick!"

The blonde chuckled a bit at his own humor before continuing. "What happened with Orochimaru?"

Sasuke's face went back to the mask that he used when he didn't want to show emotion and replied, "Orochimaru got taken into custody and is getting charged with countless murders, attempted murder, and attempted rape…"

Before the boys could continue their conversation, a doctor entered with a clipboard.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki! It's good to see you up! My name is Dr. Asuma and it seems that you are free to leave today!" The doctor looked to be in about his late thirties. His hair was a dark blue, and he had a kind and gentle face. He smiled at both boys as he said, "Be sure to take it easy from now on though!"

Naruto nodded, smiling slightly, "Of course doc, thanks."

----------------

Another week had easily passed at Ms. Shizune's apartment. Naruto's stitches were doing their job, and they were no longer much of a pain to the blonde anymore. Meanwhile, Sasuke had been put in charge of taking care of the blonde. But, after about a week, Naruto felt he could start doing things for himself. Both boys now had an even easier relationship than they had before. It seems that event that could have ended their lives, had brought them closer in an odd way. Although it wasn't an uncomfortable way. Naruto and Sasuke felt even more comfortable around each other than they ever had. Even if, sometimes, they felt the need to slug one another for an act of annoyance.

With one more week until their suspension was up, they were running out of things to entertain themselves with. The big screen TV was enough to keep Naruto slightly entertained, but its "hypnotizing effects" were becoming less and less every day.

It seemed that their boring schedules were going to continue until the suspension was up, but Naruto had a question burning in his mind that he just had to ask Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't spoken much about what happened that day about a week ago. At times, the blonde wishes he would so he could get at least a little bit of an insight of what the brunette was thinking during that time.

As the boys were watching TV again, the blonde turned his attention to Sasuke as he asked the very question that's been keeping him up at night.

"Why did you save me…?"

The Uchiha was obviously caught off guard by this question as he gave Naruto a puzzled look.

"Why did you bring me to the hospital? I mean, you could've just run off and not have put your life in danger…"

The brunette clearly did not know how to answer his question. He looked away from the blonde and said, "What was I supposed to do? Just leave you there?"

"No, I mean, I…"

"Why did you save _me_?"

"Cause you were going to get hurt if you didn't move! I couldn't let you get hurt!"

There was a silence after Naruto finished his sentence. The blonde then realized what had slipped from his mouth.

"I mean um…" Naruto couldn't come up with any way to make a reasonable excuse for what had just escaped his lips. Without any other way to explain himself, he stood up and walked into the only bedroom in the apartment. He could feel the Uchiha's coal black eyes on him even as he closed the door behind him.

_Me and my big mouth… I should've just left things as they were… But, by God, no! Naruto just couldn't keep things to himself!_

The blonde sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. He then turned his attention to the door directly to the right of him.

_I should probably take a shower… Maybe I can clear my mind easier._

Naruto took a deep breath, then walked over to the door. He opened the door then quietly closed it behind him. As he entered the bathroom, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Was his face always that red?

_Holy shit… Good thing I got out of there…_

Naruto stripped himself of his clothes as he stepped into the tub. He turned the water on, and turned it down as cold as it would possibly go. Cold showers helped the blonde get back to reality, think. And think is what he needed to do the most of now.

_So, he cares about me?_ The blonde closed his eyes as he let the steady stream of cool water massage his head. Slowly, he brought his left hand up to cover his stitches.

"_At least you're alright… You had me worried for second."_

The blonde ran the same sentence through his mind again and again, trying to find some hidden meaning that – most likely – wasn't there.

Naruto was shooken from his thoughts as he heard the bathroom door open and close. Snapping his eyes open, he realized that he'd forgotten to lock the door behind him.

"Sasuke?! That you?!"

Silence continued to greet him for a few more moments.

_Is this place haunted?! I KNOW I heard that door open and close!_

Before the blonde could think any further on whether Casper was visiting or not, the shower curtain was pulled open to reveal a completely naked Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasukec: Mmmmm…. What I'd do to see what Naruto was seeing… Ah… ._.**

**xD stay tuned! And review! And, also, things are NOT AS THEY SEEM!! Er… You'll see what I mean soon enough :)**


	15. Cold Showers

**Sasukec: Welcome to le next chap of intense SASUNARUNESS!! xD Enjoy numero 15 :)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

The blonde couldn't help but stare at the bare naked Uchiha in all his pride. What else could a hormone filled teen look at?

"Sasuke! What're you-!"

Before Naruto could say anymore, Sasuke had lunged at the naked blonde, locking his lips onto the surprised teen and – seemingly automatically – began to gently rub the blonde's exposed member. Naruto was forced against the wall as Sasuke ran his other free hand through fistfuls of the blonde's hair. Naruto had no clue what had brought the Uchiha to losing his self control, but it seemed that all traces of it was utterly lost and gone. Naruto felt he should be objecting like any sane person would and should. But he felt himself growing harder as Sasuke began to nibble at the blonde's lower lip whilst doing wonderful things to his cock.

A few moans escaped the blonde's mouth, but was drown out by the loudness of the spraying water. Naruto spread his legs for more room for the Uchiha to maneuver. Sasuke took the opportunity that the blonde had given him to slip a finger into the blonde. This produced a long, pleasurable moan from Naruto which only fueled the Uchiha more. Luckily, the water substituted enough as lube for the brunette to slip his index finger in easily enough, then another. As this was happening, Sasuke was nibbling at the ecstasy filled blonde's earlobe.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard Uzumaki... I want to hear you scream..." Sasuke whispered seductively into Naruto's ear as he entered a third finger into the blonde, also thrusting his fingers in and out of Naruto more feverently. This action produced another moan from Naruto that could actually be heard over the spraying water and just made the Uchiha want him even more.

"Aah!! S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped moving his fingers as he then began to nibble on Naruto's collarbone with a smirk playing on his face.

"What're you trying to say, hm?"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's expression which looked to be clouded over in pleasure and eyes tightly closed. The blonde began to ride Sasuke's fingers, but was cut off short from reaching his orgasm from Sasuke. Sasuke had used his other free hand to hold the blonde still as he continued.

"Tell me Uzumaki..."

"I...I want you to... FUCK! J-Just move!!"

The smirk on the Uchiha's face widened as he began to finally move his fingers again.

"Sa-Sasuke! I'm about to c-cum!"

Faster than the blonde could comprehend at the moment, Sasuke was on his knees in front of Naruto, sucking the living daylights out of him. Naruto was beyond surprised. His eyes shot open in complete ecstasy, bringing a loud moan with the pleasure, and for Sasuke, a mouthful of his cum.

The Uchiha swallowed most of semen the blonde had to throw at him. Even if Naruto was still recovering from his orgasm, Sasuke didn't care much. He wanted to be buried so deep in the blonde, that he would forget he even had a dick. So, without further ado, he lifted Naruto up, and onto his erected member. The blonde wrapped his arms and legs around the Uchiha in attempt to help Sasuke balance his weight. With the entering of Sasuke's member into Naruto's entrance, came another long moan from the blonde, and a slight grunt from Sasuke. The tight pressure Sasuke felt from being inside Naruto seemed just perfect as the Uchiha began to thrust hard and slightly uneven into the tan boy.

Naruto's moans seemed to increase with every thrust into him. The blonde dug his nails into the Uchiha's back as the thrusts seemed to come faster and faster. As if Sasuke knew what Naruto was going to do, he – almost violently – grabbed the blonde's erection, and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

As Sasuke's thrusts began getting faster, Naruto pulled the brunette into a hungry battle of tongues. Each of their tongues seemed too weak – especially Naruto's – to do battle for dominance. So, they just settled for massaging one another's tongue with their own. But, the ecstasy seemed to be too much for the blonde to handle as he pulled away with only a small amount of saliva connecting their mouths, which was soon washed away by the ever cold running water.

If anyone knew true pleasure, it'd be Naruto. And if anyone ever knew you could ever cum simultaneously with your partner, it'd be Sasuke and Naruto. It was almost as if they were waiting on a queue on when to come, and they had obviously absentmindedly reached that queue. Sasuke had come with a deep, long moan inside the blonde. Naruto came – not even nanoseconds later – after Sasuke with an even louder moan, all over the two teens. Although, the rushing water was enough to clean both of them off in a quick moment.

"...I-I love you Sa-"

The next thing the blonde heard was the flushing of a toilet, and the burning sensation of hot water all over his head.

"Hey you dobe! Hurry up and get your ass out of the shower! I need to get in!"

"What the?!"

The blonde looked around to find no Sasuke in the shower with him and just his lonely erection.

"Um... Sasuke?"

"What?" The Uchiha replied coldly.

_That was... Holy hell what happened?! Damn my overactive imagination..._

"When did you...Get in here?"

"Oh about the time I heard my name being moaned... Now hurry up and get out!"

With that, the brunette walked out of the room, slightly slamming the door behind him.

_Oh....Dear....God...._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sasukec: Yesh, once again, another one of the silly Naruto's little dreams xD**

**Stay tuned! For the next chap will....come.... epically! :D**


	16. Soundly Awake

**Sasukec: Here's the longly awaited finished chap of Solitary Bliss! :D I really do hope you enjoy this chap :)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Again with the moaning? Could be I'm just hearing things... Or I'm dead on..._

Sasuke, like any other teen with a stressful life, had a lot of things on his mind. Mainly about his blonde roommate who always seemed to confuse the shit out of the Uchiha until he went crazy. Although, he didn't even know why he cared. Why he was even discussing this subject with himself.

Sasuke was sitting in the living room of Ms. Shizune's apartment, on the loveseat, and reading a book. Although, "reading" wasn't the best way to describe what he was doing.

_Ah! What do I care?! He's just a stupid Freshman...Who I happen to... Dammit! Pull yourself together Uchiha..._

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by several sneezes of his roommate. Sasuke looked up at Naruto as he finished sneezing and continued to give him a suspicious look. It wasn't long before the blonde noticed Sasuke.

"What?"

The Uchiha sighed and replied, "You sure you're not getting sick? You've been doing that ever since you got out of the shower earlier today."

Naruto just nodded and unsuccessfully tried to clear his nose with a sniffle. "I'm fine! Just a...Um, allergies is all..."

The blonde didn't dare go near the subject of why he had left the cold water on himself for too long. He didn't even want to bring it up. Some fake memories could try to wedge their way into the blonde's mind and there goes Mr. Happy... Naruto still wondered where that random euphoria had come from.

"It's allergy season, you know!"

The brunette just kept his cold stare on Naruto as he replied, "Uh-huh... And I'm the tooth fairy Uzumaki."

"Very funny Mr. Comedic Dick! Fine! Don't believe me then."

Sasuke shrugged then returned his attention back to his book. "Alright, I won't."

The blonde crossed his arms across his chest, knowing Sasuke wouldn't give him any slack for anything. Naruto knew he was getting sick. He knew the cold water had done more than just cool him down, it gave him a full blown cold.

- - - - - - - - -

_Why am I the one to get stuck babysitting?_

Sure enough, Naruto's cold had become worse than he thought it ever would have. He had all that came with the cold: headache, sore throat, stuffed up nose, and, worst of all, the need to be taken care of. Even though Sasuke didn't want to do anything to help the blonde out, he reluctantly got pulled in because of his "better judgment".

"Here's your soup..."

The Uchiha handed Naruto his bowl of soup that Sasuke had so "kindly" made. Naruto handled it with care as he sat it in front of himself on Ms. Shizune's bed.

"No smart mouthing? I think I'm more delusional than I thought I was!"

The blonde laughed lightly only to begin a short coughing fit. The brunette quickly backed away from Naruto and covered his nose and mouth.

"Careful dobe, I don't want to get sick too!"

"Sorry! Not my fault I'm sick..." How he wished that were true...  
"Either way, cover your mouth more! I hate getting sick."

The blonde sat his bowl of soup on the night stand near him to let his soup cool more. After setting the soup down he turned his attention back to the Uchiha who was already at the bedroom door, beginning to leave.

"Hey Sasuke..."

Sasuke stopped and turned around to face the blonde. "What?"

"Thanks for the soup and for helping me out... I really do appreciate it." Naruto let a warm smile find its way onto his face. Sasuke slightly smiled back as he replied. "Yup."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the day had gone by slowly to the Uchiha. With Naruto in bed all day, Sasuke had nothing to really do besides watch TV and well... Watch TV. For the blonde, it may have been quite a fast day. Sleep was all this day had in store for Naruto. Infomercials and reruns had greeted Sasuke time and time again until he finally gave up. He turned his attention to the clock on the satellite receiver. 9:49 PM. The Uchiha dubbed it late enough to be able to call it bed time. Even though he usually wouldn't go to bed this early, it was excuse enough to get him through the rest of the night asleep.

_Problem is... Where am I going to sleep? There's no way in hell I'm sleeping on this couch... If the dobe can't fit onto this couch, there's no way I'm fitting it._

As Sasuke's thoughts wondered, he turned his attention to the only bedroom door.

_But... He's sick. Ugh, there's no good way to put this, is there? _

Dreadingly, the Uchiha stood and made his way over to the bedroom door. He put his hand on the golden handle and held it there for a moment longer, arguing with himself whether he was going to regret this or not.

_You're just going to bed Sasuke... You're just... Fuck Sasuke! It's not like he's... Drunk or anything like last time... Damn I feel like a dumbass._

After the debate with himself, he turned the knob slowly and quietly, hoping not to wake the blonde. The Uchiha swallowed hard as walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind himself. Sasuke was luckily already in PJ pants and wouldn't have to change. Just slip under the covers and hopefully get to sleep.

A smaller version of Sasuke – a more sensible version – was at the back of his mind, yelling and kicking the Uchiha upside the head at the moment. The sensible side of him wondered just what the fuck he was doing. The other side of Sasuke continually answered, "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Quietly making his way over to the queen sized bed, he heaved a small sigh of relief as he heard the blonde's deep breathing. Sasuke knew once Naruto was out, he was out. There was hardly any chance of waking him in such a deep slumber. So, with a little more confidence, the Uchiha slipped into the right side of the bed, the only side Naruto hadn't decided to claim as his resting spot. Sasuke quickly, but quietly, slipped under the covers and – almost immediately – drifted away from his problems.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tan arms somehow found their way around a said Uchiha's waist, waking the brunette from his sleep. Sasuke opened his eyes and was, at first, confused. Then he realized his blonde roommate had his arms around him. Right before the Uchiha opened his mouth to complain, the blonde spoke in a hoarse, dry voice.

"Sasuke... Don't worry, I just wanted to talk to you..."

"Okay, but first get your-"

The blonde interrupted Sasuke as if he were just continuing from a small pause.

"I've been thinking lately, and wondering... What happened that night I went with Gaara?"

A blush seemed to instantly find its way to Sasuke's pale face as he realized Naruto didn't have any recollection of the event that happened that night. Sasuke's vocal chords seemed to be frozen in place, not letting him even get out a "Hmph" or any sound of any kind. To the Uchiha's luck, Naruto continued as if he'd received an answer.

"Sasuke, I'm going to be truthful... When we began this suspension, I thought I'd have more fun shooting myself in the head than being with you for two weeks... But, now that I've gotten to know you over this whole time, I think I'm falling in love with you..."

Sasuke thanked every God out there that he wasn't facing the blonde and the lights were off. His face was completely red. He could feel the heat all over his face, even though he knew this moment was too good to be real. But, it was all too real, it was all too true.

_What should I say?! There is nothing to say... I don't love him! There's no way... It's... Not right! Can't be right.... ISN'T right!_

Finally Sasuke got the lump out of his throat and spoke softly.

"Naruto... I-"

The Uchiha was once again cut off by the blonde, except this time it was a small snore.

_Wait... Was he even awake that entire time?! _

His suspicions were confirmed when the blonde began breathing deeply as he rolled over to his other side, letting go of the Uchiha's waist.

_He must've been sleep talking..._

Sasuke sat up and looked over to the blonde. The moonlight shone in from the nearby window, illuminating Naruto's face – peaceful, calm, and sleeping. Sasuke continued to sit up, stunned and taken aback. The Uchiha blinked and realized he had been staring at Naruto's face for longer than a couple of minutes. As the blonde unknowingly continued to sleep, Sasuke leaned in towards Naruto, making contact with his own lips to the blonde's open lips. Sasuke's eyes slowly closed as he got a real taste of the blonde. Sasuke didn't care if would get sick from Naruto or not – this was his only blind chance.

His tongue moved around every inch of the blonde's mouth until he almost forgot to breath. As he sucked in as much air as he could through his nose, he also pulled in the aroma of the blonde which consisted of honey and peach. How the blonde smelled so good and Sasuke hadn't noticed it till now, was mind boggling to the Uchiha. Before pulling away from Naruto's lips completely, he made one light kiss to the blonde's lower lip. The Uchiha now knew he wanted so much more, but he knew he had to control himself. With his emotions confirmed, but not in the open, he began to lay himself back down, but stopped short at Naruto's ear. He whispered so quietly into the blonde's ear, it couldn't even be heard by even himself. But he knew it was being said. He's never put so much emotion into words before such as these.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki..."

As he laid himself back down under the covers – and away from distraction or temptation – he continually asked himself for the sense in all this. But, he couldn't make any sense of it. With Naruto Uzumaki in this factor, there was no sense to be made. All he knew was he'd enjoyed every moment of being in the blonde's arms, even for that short of a time.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Sasukec: Awwwwwww!! :D I tried to milk it for all it was worth for the fluffyness of it x3 I truly hope you enjoyed this chap! Cause I know I had fun doing it! :) Wow that's a first xD Anyways! The next chap is already being worked on! I thank all of you whom have been with me this entirely long year! In just about a couple months, it'll be an entire year I've been writing this fanfic! Really though I've been enjoying it with all my wonderful reviewers! :D You're all beautiful! ;D My enthusiasm keeps going with the great reviews you all have given me :) Many ****thanks!!!!! (I still cannot express my utmost gratitude for all of you! It'd take too long xD)**


	17. Hell's Better Than This

**Sasukec: Omg I'm NOT dead! xD So, I'm really REALLY sorry that I haven't been doing ANYTHING with this for a while! But, I got to writing again over this weekend and I was like, hey! Solitary Bliss! Oh... I should get to that... xD So, here we go!**

**Here's the so longly waited chapter 17! Enjoy! :]**

* * *

Ever had that feeling where you don't know if you're awake or dreaming? Naruto seemed to have that feeling every time he was beginning to wake up and never really paid attention to it. But, this time, it seemed too real, but at the same time, too fake. Whether it was a dream or not – he was guessing it was the dream – he saw Sasuke, even though a bit fuzzy, look at him directly for a few moments, then smile the most angelic smile he's seen out of the Uchiha ever, then walk away. It seemed as if moments later, the blonde's fuzziness cleared and he woke with an odd startle.

He quickly sat up... Bad idea. As soon as Naruto sat up fully, he had the biggest head rush of his life, became dizzy, then fell back back onto the bed, feeling sick to the stomach.

_Calm down Naruto... You're still sick._

He looked around the room, slightly confused at first.

_Did I see what I just... Thought I saw...?_

The blonde decided he might as well get out of bed now, seeing as he'd been in bed for over a good twenty four hours. Slowly this time, he rose out from the covers and stood, stretching his slightly aching body then yawning. Before the blonde could think on this odd matter anymore, he heard a knock at the front door.

_Great... _Naruto thought to himself. _ANOTHER visitor..._

Naruto slipped on his navy blue jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt, then made his way out of the bedroom and to the door. He opened the door just as another knock was beginning and revealed the most unexpected thing he would have never of guessed. Before him was Karin, his ex-girlfriend. He never thought he'd see her again. And he never thought he'd have the reaction that he did. Seemingly involuntarily, he wrapped her in a warm-welcome-back-embrace.

"Karin!" Karin was so surprised, she was completely frozen as Naruto continued to hug the life out of her.

"It's so good to see you! I thought you moved away a long time ago? Are you back for a visit? How long are you going to be here? When did you-"

The red-head put her right index finger on Naruto's lips that stopped him mid-sentence. Then she spoke calmly but with a slight uplift in her voice. "I'll answer all your questions Naruto. Just calm down." She giggled. "Oh... And I think your hug is getting tighter..."

As if the blonde was just now noticing his embrace around her, he quickly removed his arms and jumped back, completely embarrassed. He chuckled nervously as Karin slid her glasses back into place and then giggled at the blonde's silliness.

The red-head poked her head in the doorway and looked the apartment over then returned her look to the blonde.

"May I?" She asked as she smiled gently.

Naruto acted as if it were a rhetorical question. "Course! Course!" He moved his body out of the way of the door, and let her pass, closing the door behind her. She slowly walked into the living room of Ms. Shizune's apartment with her hands behind her back, looking around as if she were the official inspector of the apartment. As she had her back turned to Naruto, he quickly began picking up a few stray pieces of clothing and trash that had yet to be picked up. But, just as Karin turned on her heels to face the frantic blonde, he automatically stopped, throwing everything he'd collected into a corner, ending up with a sheepish smile on his face.

Karin's face lit up with a smile as Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Um..." Naruto began. "You can sit down, if you want."

Karin silently took his offer as she walked over to the three-seat couch, and took a seat at the very right. Naruto stood for a moment more until Karin tapped a place right next to her on the couch."Come on Naruto, you sit too. I'll answer all your questions." She smiled sweetly at him.

Naruto swallowed hard as he made his way to the couch and sat where she had indicated a moment ago.

Naruto had quite a history with Karin. A sad one, in fact. When the blonde entered sixth grade, he hadn't known really many people. Then he met Karin. The new student from the Land of Snow who everyone made fun of for being a "nerd" – sixth graders were harsh – and a "geek" about basically every subject in school. She was always the first one to raise her hand and was right for every question she answered. Soon, even the teachers began to grow weary of only her answering their questions, oddly enough. So, they discouraged her from raising her hand to answer any questions, stating that she should let other students have a chance to answer.

Somehow Naruto and Karin ended up being friends after being paired together for a group report. Naruto thought she was a loser, just like everyone else thought, until he really got to know her. Ever since Naruto became her friend, they were basically inseparable. And, as time went on, people began to abandon their once hurtful comments to Karin and began to become more comfortable around her.

Whenever Naruto was having a hard time during his life, no matter the situation, Karin was always there for him. After some time, he finally began to realize that he actually loved her. He one day asked her out and she happily said yes. Their relationship hadn't lasted for very long, however. Before beginning their eighth grade year, Karin and her family had to move because of financial issues. Naruto and Karin were terribly sad, but they tried to maintain a long-distance relationship, which was doomed to fail.

They had both agreed that it'd be best if they weren't together anymore because being apart was just too much and it couldn't work as well as it could have. And so, here Karin was again, and Naruto was just all too happy to see his ex-girlfriend whom he had missed more than anything.

Karin smiled at the blonde as he sat and she decided to talk before he could, "Ask me anything Naru."

Naruto was a bit startled as he heard his nickname she had given him. It made him a little sad, in fact. But, he decided to with the asking of his questions.

"So..." Naruto began. "When did you get here?"

"I got here just today, actually. Sakura told me what happened... I was worried about you and thought I'd come by and see if you were alright."

Karin smiled sheepishly at the blonde as if she had replied not as she wanted to. Naruto smiled right back, a little more relaxed than she had. "Yeah, it's been... Hectic ever since I met Sasuke. He's an asshole but... I guess he's alright at times. Just once you get past his dickyness..."

The redhead giggled at his newly made term for Sasuke. "Dickyness?"

The blonde realized how retarded it sounded, but just tried to play it off as he chuckled. "Yeah, genius, right? I don't know how to the world would go on without me..."

"We'd be lost forever Naru." Both teens shared a warm laugh together before Naruto continued his questionnaire.

"How long are you here for?"

This question seemed to brighten Karin's face immediately as she replied, "As far as I know, we'll always be here."

The blonde involuntarily smiled widely and made a cry of happiness. Although Karin was a bit startled at the sudden cry, she soon joined in with him. After the girly freak out moment, the blonde laughed.

"This is great news! It just sucks that you have to see me at my worst..."

"It's alright Naru." She giggled. "We all have our downsides."

"Then again we can't all be as perfect as you!"

Naruto mentally stopped for a moment to realize... He was flirting with her.

_Did I miss her this much? Holy crap she's changed into a beautiful woman.. I can't keep my eyes off her..._

Karin blushed then, flirting back, slightly gave him a push then replied, "Sure and with you in that picture, who can compete?"

The blonde chuckled and continued with his mass of questions and flirtations.

* * *

Sasuke grumbled curses on this day like the world were coming to an end and he had lost everything before the world even ended. These were the days when Sasuke would do anything for a break. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked back to Ms. Shizune's apartment. Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, was still mad about Sasuke beating him to a pulp. His nose was still in recovery and he needed help "smelling" things. The brunette argued that it was just a waste of time and he shouldn't have to come all the way down to his brother's house just to "smell things".

But, Sasuke was reminded just how much of buddies Ms. Tsunade and Itachi were and knowing his brother would go whining to his principle, he was forced into helping with unnecessary deeds. Including smelling things which Itachi could not do due to his healing nose. Sasuke got the feeling he was just being tortured.

As Sasuke got closer to the apartment, he thought of his roommate, Naruto. He was, as much as he hated to admit such things, excited to see his blonde. And so, a smile found its way through onto Sasuke's face.

Before Sasuke knew it, he was at the apartment door. Remembering he left it unlocked, he turned the knob and walked into the apartment. As he looked into the living room for Naruto, he noticed him sitting on the couch with someone else. What was happening before the Uchiha's eyes just topped this day off with a sour, rotten cherry. Sasuke officially wanted to crawl into a corner and cry until he died. Before him was a random girl all over _HIS _blonde, kissing him. The thing that saddened Sasuke more, was the fact that Naruto was actually participating and he looked to be enjoying it.

_Fuck. This. Day._

* * *

**Sasukec: Awe... Sasuke-kun's had a bad day... Poor Sasu :[ **

**So, maybeh you can see where I'm going with this, or maybe you can't xD But! If you can't, then just wait! This story's almost over and I know it will be a sad parting v.v **

**But don't worry! A sequel shall be written! :]**


	18. One Hour

**Sasukec: Welcome to the finished awesomeness of chap 18! Enjoy :]**

* * *

Sasuke never once thought his heart would ever be broken. He always thought it would be turned around, Sasuke breaking someone else's heart. And to have his heart broken by a freshman blonde idiot? He was embarrassed. Then again, Sasuke usually covers up his embarrassments with anger, so Sasuke could hardly ever tell. But this time, it was full-blown embarrassment.  
As Sasuke just stood there, mouth almost agape, the blonde idiot continued to kiss the random girl. Naruto obviously hadn't heard the Uchiha come in, so Sasuke cleared his throat, which sent both Naruto and Karin flying apart. Naruto sighed as he looked over at where the sound came from. Relieved, the blonde began to talk, but was cut off by Sasuke's almost strained voice.  
"Hey Naruto… Just wanted to let you know I'm back and uh… I'll be in the bedroom… Taking a nap."  
Sasuke's voice sounded dead, even to himself. He didn't want to hear what Naruto had to say. If he dared let the blonde speak to him, it just might start a tear flow. Sasuke didn't want to answer for more than he might have to. So, before Naruto could utter a word, he was in the bedroom and under the covers of the bed, allowing the pillows to soak up his silent tears.

The rest of the day had been almost nonexistent for the Uchiha. Even though Naruto had attempted to wake him, it was no use. Sasuke made a silent vow to remain in bed until the storm passed. Until their punishment was over. He was determined… Until his stomach growled the next morning. Sasuke had easily skipped dinner. The laughter that came from Naruto and his "girlfriend" made him sick to the stomach. There goes his appetite; puking sounded better. But now, his stomach wouldn't let him skip another meal. Not without a fight.

Admitting defeat, he rolled out of bed and noticed that he obviously didn't bother changing. He'd need a shower also. He sighed an empty sigh before making his way out of the bedroom and into the living room. The light shining in from the main window only darkened the brunette's mood. Reluctantly, Sasuke started toward the kitchen when he realized the blonde wasn't on the couch. Instead, he only saw what was an organized, neat couch. That was unusual. Sasuke was curious to find out where the blonde had gone.

_He probably went to…_

He just had to remind himself. The puking sensation returned, but it was soon pushed away by the blonde's voice. It was coming from the kitchen. Hesitantly, the Uchiha walked to the kitchen's entrance to see Naruto leaning against the counter, on the phone, and shirtless. Was it getting warmer…?

The blonde put a finger up as Sasuke began to say something. Naruto continued the conversation in a formal tone, "Yes. Okay, that's fine. Thanks. Bye." He hung up, and then began explaining before Sasuke could speak.

"Miss Tsunadae wants us to meet with her today. Which means, we have a chance of getting out of here early! Good morning, by the way." Naruto grinned as he then began fixing himself some ramen. This was the first good news he's heard in all the time he'd been in this hell. The Uchiha inquired further.

"When do we meet her?" His voice still sounded flat and dead. He'd try to work on that…

"In about an hour at the school… Hey, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha shuddered lightly, scared to answer back. Damn the human need to eat.

"What?"

"I know that our time together has been… Well, weird for one and… I just wanted to let you know that throughout all of this, I feel that maybe I became your friend. Yeah, weird to put it that way, but I thought I'd tell you since we may get out of here today."

_Is he mocking me?_

Sasuke didn't know how to reply to that. Had it made sense, Sasuke could answer with no problem. But with a statement like that? Uh…

"Sure… Um, thanks… Same here." The Uchiha turned around, forgetting hunger, and walked back into the bedroom where he would take the longest shower for the longest hour of his life.

* * *

**Sasukec: So, guess who FINALLY picked this fanfic up again? Meh!! :D Next chap, the story shall end. Don't worry though, I will write a sequel. I'm not sure just how soon I'll get it up (Or start it, for that matter), but I'll try to at least get the first chap up pretty quick after I finish the next chap. Let's hope!**

**Anyway! I'm definitely going to take a break from sasunaru and get to work on my other stories. I have so many… Ah… Well, stay tuned! x3**


	19. No Goodbyes

Sasukec: Well, welcome to the very last chapter of Solitary Bliss! It's been along journey to get where this story is today. I hope you enjoy chapter 19! :]

* * *

"So, it's been about a week since I've heard from you two. And, it seems, that your behavior has been good."

Naruto felt like he was being interrogated – like his life depended on this meeting. The blonde shuffled slightly in his seat as his eyes wondered over to Sasuke, who seemed just as tense – if not, more – as he was. His eyes moved back to Miss Tsunade behind her desk. She looked through a few papers, examining them before setting them down and putting her hands together over the stack. A small smile appeared as she spoke, "I have good news, boys. You are done with your suspension. For good behavior, I will take away the extra week you were supposed to do."

Naruto jumped up in joy with the most ridiculous, but happy, grin ever. Sasuke did not react, but his relief was palpable. Miss Tsunade cleared her throat, cueing the blonde to sit back down. Naruto just chuckled nervously and said, "Sorry, Miss Tsunade."

Pleased, Miss Tsunade continued.

"As I was saying, you are no longer going to be at Miss Shizune's apartment. You are both to go clean the apartment and gather all your belongings today. I also expect you two to be at school tomorrow."

Naruto and Sasuke both stood, said their thank you's and goodbyes to Miss Tsunade, then left her room. Silence came over the boys as they walked toward the school entrance. Karin, who seemed to be riddled with excitement, quickly greeted them.

"Naruto! How'd it go? How'd it go?!" She smiled as the blonde ran over to her and hugged her.

"Great! We're off of suspension!" He kissed her deeply to show just how happy he was. Karin kissed him back to return her happiness. As they were kissing, Sasuke just walked past them and out the doors, his pace a little faster than before. Naruto stopped kissing Karin to try to stop the Uchiha from leaving but it was too late. The blonde shrugged lightly then gave Karin one more kiss before telling her goodbye.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the apartment to realize that Sasuke had already came, cleaned, and was gone. The blonde suddenly had a pang of emptiness strike him. It was as though he'd been punched in the stomach and was left gasping for air. It was foreign to him, but he tried to ignore it. He walked more into the apartment and closed the door behind him. For a moment, he stopped and looked around.

_Sasuke must've been even more eager than I was to get out of here. Not surprising…_

Finally acknowledging his ambush of strange emotions, he thought to himself, _Why do I suddenly feel like I'm the last person on the earth…?_

Naruto thought about it for a moment, but could only conclude that the feeling came from just being alone in the empty apartment. He couldn't figure out any other option. Regardless, he decided to just start packing up. He could finally go home. His life would be normal again. His life would actually be better than what it was before he got suspended. He had a girlfriend, his reputation was higher because he "beat up" a senior, and Sasuke… Naruto almost forgot about the Uchiha.

_That bastard just leaves without saying bye! Oh well, I'll be able to see him tomorrow anyway._

The blonde smiled to himself as he began gathering his things to go home for the first time in two weeks.

* * *

The blonde was actually excited to maybe talk to Sasuke in first hour. It was weird, for one, to be back in school and for another, to want to talk to the guy he calls a "bastard". It was no more weird than the two weeks he'd spent with the brunette. Naruto couldn't explain it, but he didn't care much.

As soon as Naruto entered his first hour, everyone looked back at him and seemed to have an ominous glare. Well, the girls did anyway. It made him feel like he was a criminal caught red-handed. Luckily, that was quickly ushered away by the smile that his friend, Kiba, made when he saw him.

"Naruto! Dude! You're back!"

The blonde chuckled and nodded, smiling just about as big as Kiba. Naruto explained how he got out early for good behavior and such until the bell rang. He quickly got into his assigned seat (he had a little trouble finding it at first) and waited for Mr. Hatake to start class. He then glanced over to the left to see if Sasuke was in his seat. No Sasuke. That was strange…

"_Psst… Hey Kiba!_"

Naruto got Kiba's attention as the teacher passed out papers.

"_What?_" Kiba whispered back.

"_You know where Sasuke is?_"

Kiba opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Mr. Hatake.

"Sasuke is no longer with us. He changed classes, if you must know. Now, you have a lot of work that you've missed Mr. Uzumaki. I hope you are prepared to-"

The blonde blocked out what Mr. Hatake was saying – nodding at what seemed the appropriate times – as he thought to himself.

Sasuke… Changed classes? Was it because of me…?

"Naruto, are you even listening to me?"

The blonde realized that Mr. Hatake was waiting for an answer for one of his questions that he obviously asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. I'll get it all done, don't worry Mr. Hatake."

Mr. Hatake nodded, pleased, and then began his lesson for the day. Naruto tried to keep up, but his attention flew to parts unknown for the rest of the day, even the rest of the week. Naruto thought he'd made a friend from Sasuke, but it seems that he was undeniably wrong. And, after some time, he forgot about Sasuke. But fate would never let Naruto forget Sasuke or those two weeks for very long.

-End-

* * *

Sasukec: Finally, I have finished Solitary Bliss! :D

I just want to take this time to thank all those who have been there for me throughout these long 1 ½ years. I had so much fun writing this fanfic and I hope you had as much fun as I did! Through all the writer blocks, long nights writing this fic, the carpal tunnel that haunted me, and the procrastination that wouldn't seem to leave me alone, it's been a great journey.

**Thanks everyone, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!**

**Sequel is now up! **.net/s/5893462/1/Do_Ut_Des_The_Solitary_Bliss_Sequel

**Enjoy!**


End file.
